AwkwardLee Brothers
by 95liners
Summary: Apa jadinya saat kau bertemu lagi dengan saudara laki-lakimu yang sudah 11 tahun berpisah? Terharu? Bahagia? Atau justru malah awkward? Bisa jadi! "Apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu, hyung?" Brothership/Bromance, Bro!TaeMark, JohnMark, JaeTyong, Friend!Taeyusoljaeten. NCT Fanfiction. Main: Taeyong, Mark. Family/Friendship. Warning! Typo, English alakadarnya, humor galucu.
1. Chapter 0

**Awkward** **L** **ee** **Brothers**

 **(Introduction and Teaser)**

Main Cast:

Lee Taeyong: the older brother, 21 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat 3. Lee Taeyong atau cukup dipanggil Taeyong adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Lee Taehyung dan Jang Hyesung, kakak dari Lee Minhyung a.k.a Mark Lee. Taeyong menetap di Seoul, Korea Selatan bersama sang ayah semenjak perceraian ayah dan ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai saat ia berusia 10 tahun dan kemudian hak asuhnya jatuh pada sang ayah sementara hak asuh adiknya jatuh pada ibunya. Sejak saat itu ia hidup terpisah dari ibu dan adiknya yang hijrah ke Kanada. Memiliki tatapan mata tajam dan tampan, tapi tidak terlalu tinggi dan bertubuh kurus. Perannya di rumah menggantikan peran ibunya dulu, memasak, mencuci, bersih-bersih rumah dan lain sebagainya. Sepertinya sifat ke-iburumahtangga-an ibunya menurun sepenuhnya padanya. Kerap berekspresi dingin tapi sebenernya hatinya hangat, sehingga teman-temannya menyebutnya tsundere. Sangat merindukan adiknya, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat sang adik berkunjung ke Seoul liburan musim panas nanti.

Lee Minhyung a.k.a Mark Lee: the younger brother, 17 tahun, siswa SMA. Mark Lee adalah nama yang didapatnya begitu mengikuti sang ibu hijrah ke Kanada. Sang ibu memiliki orang tua yang tinggal di negeri maple itu maka tak heran jika sang ibu mengajaknya menetap di sana setelah bercerai dengan ayahnya. Mark baru berusia 6 tahun saat diboyong ibunya ke Kanada sehingga ia menghabiskan sebagian besar masa sekolahnya di sana. Tampan, tapi tampan yang cute(?), memiliki sebagian besar fitur wajah ibunya, terutama alisnya yang unik seperti sayap burung camar. Ramah dan supel, tapi masih sering canggung dan gugup saat bertemu orang baru. Sangat ingin bertemu kakaknya hingga nekat meminta izin pada ibunya untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di kampung halaman sang kakak yang merupakan kampung halamannya juga tentunya. Tapi, akankah liburan musim panasnya semenyenangkan yang dikhayalkannya?

Another cast:

Johnny Seo, Jung Jaehyun, Nakamoto Yuta, Ji Hansol, Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul, etc.

…

"So, we gonna go?"

"Yeah, man."

"Woohooo... Seoul I'm coming!"

.

"Kau yakin orang ini kakakmu, Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Kalian tak mirip."

.

"Minhyung akan datang lusa. Jadi appa harap kau bisa menjemputnya di bandara."

"Lu-lusa? Tapi appa, aku..."

.

"Adikku akan datang besok."

"Adik?! Aku baru tahu kau punya adik!"

.

"Jadi, kau adiknya Taeyong-hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Loh? Kau bukan Taeyong?"

.

"Where's Mark?"

"I don't know, he's lost somewhere, I think."

.

"Taeyong hyung?"

"Minhyung-ah?"

.

.

TBC? Or not?

Wahahaha teaser macam apa ini?

Teruntuk penggemar moment Lee Brothers yang sudah mulai jarang terlihat di This is not Cinderella story, ini ada FF khusus Brothership/Bromance Lee Brothers. Yeah I ship Taeyong and Mark as brothers so much… or sometimes as Mom and son? Haha. Tapi ini sama sekali ga ada hubungannya sama This is not Cinderella Story ya, this is completely new story, walopun ini udah diketik jauh2 hari sebelum TISNCS (judul panjang disingkat aja) ada. Kalau readers menemukan banyak kesamaan unsur cerita dengan TISNCS, ya maklumin aja namanya juga yg bikin orang yang sama hohoho…

Akhir kata, sampaikan pendapat kalian di kolom review, fav, and follow, apakah cerita ini layak berlanjut?


	2. Chapter 1

**AwkwardLee Brothers** ( **Chapter 1** )

"Hei, Mark!"

"Johnny Seo to Mark Lee~"

"Hell, aku tidak akan menghabiskan hariku hanya untuk memanggilmu, setidaknya katakan sesuatu!"

"This kid!"

"Aw! Johnny! What's that?! Kau menginjak kakiku! Sakit tahu!"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tahu." Balas Johnny santai tak mempedulikan tatapan sebal Mark.

"Apa?" Akhirnya Mark memberikan respon yang diharapkan Johnny.

"Kau melamun dari tadi, memikirkan apa?" Bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakan Johnny, tapi mengingat Mark tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Johnny lebih memilih menanyakan itu akhirnya.

"Ng, tak ada, aku hanya turut bersedih untuk Josh."

"Really? Aku tak yakin kalian seakrab itu."

"Please John, Josh dan keluarganya sedang berduka, jangan bercanda."

"I know, I know, I mean just... it's not like you. Kau bahkan tak sesedih ini di pemakaman uncle Rob."

Pemakaman, kata itu membuat Mark berjengit. Dirinya dan Johnny memang baru saja menghadiri pemakaman kakak Josh yang mereka sebut-sebut tadi. Josh atau lengkapnya Joshua Hong adalah teman sekelas Mark di sekolah. Memang bukan teman akrab seperti yang dikatakan Johnny, tapi Mark cukup tahu diri untuk datang di pemakaman kerabat temannya. Terlebih ini kakak Josh yang cukup dikenalnya juga. Ia tak menyangka laki-laki muda yang ramah itu meninggalkan dunia secepat ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Mark jadi bersikap berbeda seperti saat ini. Mark adalah orang yang cenderung ceria, biasanya ia yang akan menghibur orang-orang saat mereka berduka. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa melihat Josh menangis dalam diam saat melihat jasad kakaknya dikebumikan benar-benar membuat hati Mark teriris.

"Is this about that Taeyong guy again?" Dengan cepat Mark memandang wajah Johnny, membuat si penanya kagum akan ketepatannya menebak.

Johnny adalah sepupu jauh Mark dari pihak ibunya. Usia keduanya memang terpaut 4 tahun, tapi dengan mudah Johnny dapat membaur dengan Mark yang baru ditemuinya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dan selama sebelas tahun mereka saling mengenal, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Johnny untuk dapat menebak apapun isi pikiran seorang Mark Lee.

Mark hanya menatap Johnny sekian lama, tak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki jangkung itu. Sampai- "Ayo kita pulang, mom pasti sudah menunggu untuk makan siang." Mark melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Johnny yang menggerutu di belakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau hanya perlu minta izin pada your mom. Kau sudah besar dan...aku akan ikut denganmu kalau perlu."

Mark menoleh pada Johnny yang ada di belakangnya, sedikit tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? Lagipula sebentar lagi summer holiday, ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui juga di sana."

"Kau yakin mom akan mengizinkan?"

"Kau sendiri harus yakin dulu, kau tak ingin menyesal 'kan?"

"Man Johnny Seo, you know me so well!"

"Yeah, I always do, even if I don't want to."

xxx

"Lee Taeyong!"

"Ne?" Laki-laki bernama Lee Taeyong yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu itu menoleh. Ia segera berdiri begitu mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah salah satu dosennya.

"Ini rekaman musik yang akan digunakan untuk kompetisi. Buatlah koreografi yang pas untuk beat musik ini."

"Ne, algeseumnida." Taeyong menerima sebuah flashdisk yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan Shim gyosu."

"Jeongmalyo, gyosu-nim? Bukannya beliau sedang sibuk membimbing mahasiswa lain?"

"Kurasa tak masalah kalau kau yang meminta. Kau 'kan Lee Taeyong, mahasiswa kesayangannya." Sang dosen tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, kau bisa saja gyosu-nim..." Taeyong tersipu.

"Tentu saja bisa Taeyong-ah. Nah, kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa merekam video koreonya dan berikan padaku, biar kuevaluasi bersama Shim gyosu nanti. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu,ne?"

"Ne..."

Taeyong membungkuk pada wanita yang baru saja keluar dari studio tempatnya berlatih dance. Tentu saja studio itu adalah bagian dari kampus seni tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ia sudah mahasiswa tahun ketiga dan timnya sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan diri untuk kompetisi dance tingkat nasional. Dan karena kampusnya memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik bahkan di tingkat nasional, beban di punggungnya terasa semakin berat untuk memenuhi ekspektasi setiap orang.

Taeyong mencolokkan flashdisk ke usb port laptop yang telah terhubung ke speaker dan tak lama kemudian mengalirlah musik yang akan menjadi pengiring dancenya di kompetisi nanti. Di tengah-tengah ia mendengarkan, pintu studio terbuka lagi dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki keturunan Jepang yang merupakan sahabatnya, Yuta. Di belakang Yuta berturut-turut masuk Ten, Jaehyun dan Hansol. Mereka semua adalah anggota tim dance yang diketuai oleh Taeyong. Meskipun mereka tak semuanya satu angkatan, mereka sudah sangat akrab karena selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di satu studio dance. Taeyong hanya satu angkatan dengan Yuta, sementara Hansol setahun di atasnya, Ten setahun di bawahnya, dan Jaehyun yang termuda di antara mereka, masih mahasiswa tingkat satu. Mereka berempat sudah Taeyong anggap sebagai kakak dan adiknya sendiri, terlebih setelah sebelas tahun yang lalu ia...

"Ya! Tiwai! Kau melamun?" Yuta menepuk bahu Taeyong agak keras membuat si team leader terlonjak.

"Apa? Aku sedang mendengarkan musik."

"Musik apanya hyung? Musiknya bahkan sudah berhenti semenit yang lalu." Jaehyun menambahkan.

"Benarkah?" Taeyong heran sendiri, seingatnya ia sedang mengumpulkan feeling tadi.

"Yaa... Aku tidak tahu kalau studio ini ada penghuninya, kau tidak kerasukan 'kan, hyung?" Tanya Ten dramatis.

"Akan bagus kalau dia kerasukan arwah leluhur dance dan mendapat ide untuk koreografi kita." Kali ini Hansol yang bicara.

"Wow Hansol-hyung, kau pasti sedang stress sama tugas akhir sampai berkata sekejam itu."

"Yah kau akan rasakan sendiri nanti."

"Sudahlah kalian ini..." Taeyong si bahan pembicaraan menengahi. "Sepertinya aku memang melamun tadi, tapi sayangnya tak ada arwah leluhur dance yang merasukiku."

Taeyong kemudian sibuk mengutak-atik laptop dan handphonenya. "Kalian juga, cepat copy musik ini ke handphone kalian masing-masing. Kita harus segera memikirkan koreografinya dan berdiskusi, tapi kurasa tak bisa hari ini."

Kali ini Taeyong sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, hari ini ulang tahun appaku, jadi aku ingin memasakkan makan malam spesial untuknya." Taeyong telah selesai beres-beres.

"Sampai ketemu besok, kuharap nanti malam kita semua dapat inspirasi. Annyeong~" Tak menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya, Taeyong pun pergi meninggalkan studio.

"Ckck, dasar ibu-ibu, kerjaannya masaaak melulu." Ten mencibir.

xxx

Jaehyun sudah hampir terlelap di dalam bus saat handphonenya bergetar tanda notifikasi chat masuk. "Dari Taeyong-hyung?"

Dalam sekejap Jaehyun sudah membuka chat dari Taeyong itu. _'Kau sudah pulang Jae?'_

Jaehyun membalas, _'ne hyung, aku di bus sekarang.'_

 _'Kau bisa mampir ke apartemenku?'_ Taeyong kembali bertanya.

 _'Kenapa? Bukannya kau sedang merayakan ulang tahun appamu?'_ Bukannya menjawab Jaehyun balik bertanya.

 _'Tak jadi. Bagaimana? Kau bisa datang?'_

Jawaban penuh misteri dari Taeyong membuat Jaehyun geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi, Taeyong hanya begini di saat-saat tertentu dan Jaehyun tahu itu.

Jaehyun segera membalas, _'Ne, aku akan mampir.'_

Jaehyun memang sering berkunjung ke apartemen tempat Taeyong tinggal bersama appanya. Jangan heran karena mereka memang bertetangga. Unit apartemen Jaehyun berada tepat di atas apartemen Taeyong. Mereka mulai saling mengenal sejak insiden atap bocor tiga tahun silam dan setelahnya mereka jadi sangat akrab seperti saudara kandung. Jaehyun bahkan mendaftar di kampus yang sama dengan Taeyong.

Jaehyun hanya menghela napas saat Taeyong membalas lagi dan berkata akan menunggunya. "Taeyong-hyung pasti kesepian..." desahnya.

xxx

Taeyong sedang memanaskan sup di dapur saat ia mendengar bel berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan kompor dan bergegas menuju interkom. Senyumnya mengembang saat dilihatnya wajah Jaehyun di layar interkom. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Taeyong segera membukakan pintu.

"Jaehyun-ah, kau datang! Tadinya aku mau memanggil Yuta, Ten, dan Hansol juga tapi kurasa tak enak mengganggu mereka malam-malam." Sambut Taeyong dengan semangat.

"Hyung, di dalam saja."

"Eoh, ne, kau benar. Kajja!"

Jaehyun mengikuti Taeyong ke ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur. Tanpa disuruh pun ia sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Appamu belum pulang, hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut apartemen, ia tetap bertanya meskipun tahu jawabannya.

"Ne, sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah memasak banyak. Karena sayang makanannya, aku memintamu kesini, aku 'kan tak bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendirian." Taeyong bergabung dengan Jaehyun di meja makan setelah meletakkan sup yang baru saja dipanaskan.

"Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau sendirian di rumah? Yuta-hyung dan yang lainnya pasti tak keberatan untuk datang kalau kau bilang."

Taeyong hanya menunduk dan menggeleng diberi pertanyaan begitu. Jaehyun jadi tak enak hati karena tiba-tiba Taeyong terlihat murung. Harusnya ia tak usah bahas-bahas soal 'sendirian di rumah'.

"Hyung, aku makan ya?" Jaehyun memecah suasana yang sempat hening. Ia pun menyendok sup yang telah tersaji dihadapannya dan mulai makan. "Mmm...sup rumput lautnya enak. Sayang sekali appamu melewatkan ini."

Komentar Jaehyun mau tak mau membuat Taeyong tersenyum meski terselip kepahitan di dalamnya.

"Yah, sayang sekali hyung yang lain tak mendapat kesempatan merasakan makan malam spesial chef-yong." Jaehyun buru-buru menambahkan.

"Apa sebaiknya kubawakan mereka makanan untuk sarapan besok?" Taeyong malah membalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Mereka akan senang, pasti, mereka 'kan pemakan segala, terutama Yuta-hyung."

"Eoh, kau benar." Taeyong tertawa kecil setelahnya. Jaehyun mendesah lega, setidaknya Taeyong sudah tak berwajah murung lagi.

xxx

"Mark, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"I did it."

"What?"

"Get the permission."

"So, we gonna go?"

"Yeah, man."

"Woohooo...Seoul I'm coming!"

"You sound more excited than me?"

"Siapa yang tidak excited untuk liburan? By the way, my accommodation is your treat, right?"

"In you dream!"

"Taeyong hyung?"

"Eoh?"

"Ayo berhenti sebentar, kita belum beristirahat sejak tadi."

Taeyong memandang satu per satu rekan setimnya. Ia tak bodoh untuk menyadari wajah mereka yang tampak lelah.

"Geurae...kita istirahat sebentar."

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di pojok ruangan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang dingin. Ia sendiri baru sadar kalau tubuhnya sangat lelah. Kenapa ia memaksakan diri sampai mengorbankan teman-temannya juga?

"Taeyong-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Itu Yuta yang bicara, ia baru saja duduk bergabung dengan Taeyong di sudut ruangan.

"Mianhae..."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri."

"Yuta, aku..."

"Ya, katakan saja, aku siap mendengarkan."

"Aku..."

"Ne? Ne?"

"Sebenarnya aku... lapar."

Yuta tak bisa bereaksi selain memberikan wajah -.-". "Ya ampun Lee Taeyong! Yedeul-ah~ apa kalian lapar?" Yuta malah bertanya pada seluruh anggota tim yang sedang berbaring tak jelas di lantai studio.

"Kau tahu sendiri hyung, aku selalu kelaparan." Jaehyun yang terkenal paling banyak makan menyahut. Ten dan Hansol ikut mengiyakan.

"How about food delivery?" Ten tiba-tiba bangkit dari berbaringnya, mengahampiri tasnya untuk mengambil handphone.

"Delivery dari mana?" Hansol yang bertanya. "Dari kantin?"

"Yap!"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Ya ampun hyung, kau sudah berapa tahun di sini sih? Masa begitu saja tak tahu?" Ten mengejek.

"Ya! Kau!"

"Pesan saja hyung. Cepat. Aku bisa mati kelaparan." Keluh Jaehyun sebelum perdebatan antara Ten dan Hansol berlanjut.

"Aku saja yang beli makanannya." Taeyong tiba-tiba sudah berdiri lagi.

"Eh, hyung, tak usah, benar-benar bisa delivery kok." Cegah Ten.

"Gwaenchana, Ten-ah, sekarang kan jam makan siang, orang-orang di kantin pasti sibuk."

Ten terdiam, tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Aku ikut deh, hyung." Ten memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke saku.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut, hyung."

"Aku tak mau sendirian di sini. Jadi aku ikut."

"Yuta hyung?"

"Aku juga mau makan lah."

"Kajja!!"

"Ya, ya, kalian ini bagaimana? katanya tadi lelah?" Taeyong heran sendiri malah ia yang ditinggalkan.

"Kurasa bagi bocah-bocah ini lapar lebih urgent daripada rasa lelah." Jawab Hansol asal.

xxx

"Kau yakin orang ini kakakmu, Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Kalian tak mirip." Johnny sedang berbaring malas sambil melihat-lihat isi handphone Mark, kebetulan ia melihat e-mail yang dikirimkan ayahnya. E-mail berisi alamat apartemen dan foto dua orang laki-laki yang sangat mirip meski umur mereka terpaut jauh.

"Yah, dia memang mirip appa sementara aku mirip mom."

"Hm, aku setuju kalau begitu. Tapi benar deh, dia lebih tampan darimu. Hahaha. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat mukanya seram juga. Kurasa dia orangnya galak atau judes?"

"Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya." Mark masih sibuk memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Memangnya kau tahu dia seperti apa sekarang? Kalian sudah terlalu lama berpisah 'kan?"

"Yaaa... tapi seingatku Taeyong orang yang baik. Kalau dia masih seperti saat kecil dulu."

"Duh, kalian ini saudara macam apa sih? Teknologi sudah maju Mark, kenapa kalian tak saling menghubungi? Kalian berdua masih sama-sama di bumi."

Mark menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Entahlah ia sendiri juga tak tahu. Dulu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memanfaatkan teknologi. Mommy-nya juga tidak pernah berusaha menghubungi dua laki-laki yang pernah menjadi anggota keluarganya itu, atau mungkin ia saja yang tak tahu? Entah. Lalu setelahnya ia jadi terbiasa. Terbiasa hidup tanpa keduanya dan tanpa ia sadari sebelas tahun sudah berlalu sejak perpisahan itu.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi! That-Taeyong-guy selalu membuatmu melamun."

"Aku... Kurasa aku merasa bersalah. Aku jadi tak berani menghubunginya karena merasa bersalah tak pernah menghubunginya." Mark menunduk lesu.

"Hei, Mark, jangan merasa bersalah, dia juga tak pernah berusaha menghubungimu. Johnny menpuk pundak Mark ringan. "Kalian sama saja. Kurasa lebih baik begini, jadinya saat kalian bertemu nanti akan jadi a big surprise~"

"Yeah, I hope so..." Mark kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya semula. "Sebaiknya kau mulai kemasi barangmu juga Johnny Seo, dua hari lagi kita berangkat."

"Oh, damn, aku lupa."

xxx

"Taeyong-ah."

"Ne, appa?"

"Appa akan berangkat besok pagi."

"Heum..."

"Minhyung akan datang lusa. Jadi appa harap kau bisa menjemputnya di bandara."

"Lu-lusa? Tapi appa, aku..."

"Wae? Kau tak mau menjemputnya?"

"Aniya, hanya saja… Jam berapa landing pesawatnya?"

"Appa belum menanyakan itu, mungkin besok ibumu akan mengabari. Oh ya, Minhyung tidak datang sendiri."

"Eh? Eomma akan datang juga?"

"Tidak, dia akan datang dengan Johnny, sepupunya. Johnny seumuran denganmu. Appa harap kalian baik-baik saja selama appa tinggal."

"Ne, appa."

'Bagaimana ini? Lusa 'kan hari kompetisi dance, kuharap waktu kedatangannya tidak bersamaan dengan waktu kompetisi.'

xxx

"Apa?! Jaehyunnie tidak bisa ikut kompetisi? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Hansol cukup terkejut mendengar kabar itu dari Yuta.

"Dia terlalu banyak berlatih di rumah sampai melukai dirinya sendiri. Tadi Taeyong meneleponku, ia sedang mengantar Jaehyun ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kakinya. Kurasa tak mungkin ia bisa ikut kompetisi besok."

"Oh tidak, apa yang akan kita lakukan besok? Aduh bocah Jung itu bukannya hati-hati, membuat orang lain khawatir saja!" Ten repot sendiri.

"Kurasa kita hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Ah iya, Taeyong bilang kita bertiga harus pikirkan strategi untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Shim gyosu akan datang sebentar lagi untuk membantu kita."

"Huft... mau bagaimana lagi? Kita doakan saja semoga Jaehyun tak apa-apa." Hansol menimpali.

Taeyong datang ke studio menjelang waktu makan siang. Wajahnya tampak kusut seperti pakaian belum disetrika, sepertinya ia membawa kabar tak baik.

"Bagaimana Jaehyun?"

"Dia tidak bisa ikut besok. Dokter bilang kakinya masih bisa digunakan berjalan dengan bantuan kruk, tapi kalau untuk dance..." Taeyong memberikan gelengan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi itu hanya sementara 'kan? Maksudku... Jaehyun masih bisa sembuh kan?" Ten bertanya cemas.

"Ya, tenang saja, Ten, Jaehyunnie masih bisa sembuh, hanya mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya sembuh besok. Tadi aku harus menenangkannya yang tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf bahkan sampai menangis. Kurasa kita semua harus menghiburnya dengan kemenangan kita besok."

Semua anggota tim mengangguk dengan tidak semangat.

"Hei, ayolah, kita masih punya kesempatan, kita masih punya waktu untuk mengatur ulang semuanya sampai malam dan kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi besok pagi. Jja, tadi Shim gyosu bilang apa? Dia sudah ke sini 'kan?" Taeyong berusaha memberi semangat, meski ia sendiri ragu. Namun, sepertinya kata-katanya berhasil. Yuta yang pertama kali bangkit dari duduknya, healing smile miliknya kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Seperti namanya, senyumnya itu mampu menulari Ten dan Hansol untuk ikut bangkit dan menghampiri Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Hari ini memang akan terasa berat, tapi semuanya akan terbayar besok. Semoga.

xxx

"Apa sebaiknya kita menginap di sini saja, hyung? Kita bisa berlatih semalaman, kurasa aku masih memiliki kekurangan-"

"Tidak Ten, kita tetap butuh istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri atau usaha kita akan sia-sia."

"Ck, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Taeyong-ah." Hansol menyindir sang leader, sementara yang disindir hanya meringis.

"Wow, aku tak sadar sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Kurasa kita harus memesan taksi untuk pulang. Ng, aku searah dengan Taeyong jadi, kita bisa pulang bersama. Ten, kau...?"

"Aku akan meminta supirku untuk menjemput."

"Aku bawa motor sendiri." Hansol menyahut sebelum ditanya.

"Oke sudah beres kalau begitu. Nah, Taeyong-ah, kaj-wae geurae?"

Yuta menatap penuh tanya pada Taeyong yang tengah mematung setelah melihat sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Aniya, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Taeyong cepat-cepat.

Ten dan Hansol memberikan tatapan 'kenapa sih dia?' Pada Yuta yang hanya mengangkat bahu untuk membalas.

Tak lama kemudian ke empat orang itu sudah bubar dari studio dance, Ten dan Hansol sudah di perjalanan masing-masing. Tinggal Yuta dan Taeyong saja yang masih menunggu taksi pesanan datang. Yuta merasa ini kesempatannya untuk menginterogasi Taeyong.

"Taeyong-ah..."

"Eum?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali."

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa?"

"Yaah...aneh saja, kau sering melamun, seperti ada yang kau pikirkan, tapi kau tak pernah bercerita pada kami. Mungkin itu masalah pribadimu, tapi... aku, kami, tidak pernah keberatan mendengarkan masalahmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan Ten kalau curhat sampai seperti apa? Kau tidak percaya pada kami?"

"Mianhae..."

"Kenapa malah minta maaf?"

"Maaf, bukannya aku tak percaya pada kalian. Hanya saja kurasa masalahku ini kalian tak perlu tahu."

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kukatakan masalahmu ini mengganggu tim? Kami berhak tahu supaya bisa kami bantu untuk menyelesaikannya." Yuta sedikit memaksa.

Taeyong tampak gelagapan dan merasa bersalah, "apa aku mengganggu tim?"

"Ya ampun Taeyong, bukan itu maksudku. Aduh, bagaimana bilangnya ya?" Yuta menggaruk kepalanya, bingung sendiri karena Taeyong yang kelewat polos.

"Maksudku, kau itu 'kan leader tim, kalau kau punya masalah yang membuatmu tak fokus, anggota lain akan ikut-ikutan. Ani, ani, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, hanya saja... Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin tahu masalahmu. Kita sahabat 'kan? Bebanmu sebagai leader pasti lebih berat dari semua anggota tim yang lain. Ditambah beban masalahmu, kau tak akan sanggup memikulnya sendirian. Jadi, berbagilah sedikit, Taeyong-ah..."

"Aku..." Taeyong tampak ragu dan serba salah, Yuta jadi tak enak hati.

"Hhh...mianhae, kurasa aku terlalu memaksamu, tak apa kalau kau tak mau cerita-"

"Adikku akan datang besok."

"Adik?! Aku baru tahu kau punya adik!" Yuta meragukan telinganya sendiri.

Taeyong menatap Yuta meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak bercanda. "Aku memang punya adik, tapi kami sudah lama berpisah karena orang tua kami bercerai. Dia ikut ibuku ke Kanada." Taeyong melanjutkan.

"Jadi...besok dia akan datang dari Kanada? Bukannya itu bagus? Kau seharusnya senang."

"Eoh...aku senang, tapi juga cemas. Sudah sebelas tahun kami terpisah, dulu dia masih enam tahun, sekarang dia pasti sudah besar."

Yuta bisa melihat senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di wajah Taeyong, senyum penuh kasih sayang? Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ada kecemasan di dalamnya.

"Kalian tetap bersaudara 'kan, pasti nanti akan terbiasa bersama lagi." Yuta menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Taeyong.

"Hm...tapi masih ada lagi yang kupikirkan. Tadi aku baru dapat kabar, pesawatnya akan tiba jam 15.00 besok, apa menurutmu kompetisi kita sudah selesai?"

"Yaaa! Itu tidak mungkin. Kita saja tidak tahu urutan tampil kita kapan."

"Mm, kupikir juga begitu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada appa akan menjemputnya." Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Taeyong-ah, jangan bilang kau berpikir untuk batal ikut kompetisi."

"Ya ampun, Yuta! Mana mungkin aku begitu, batal ikut kompetisi sama saja dengan menghancurkan mimpi kita semua."

"Tapi susah juga ya kalau tak ada yang jemput, appamu juga sedang keluar kota. Apa kau tak bisa minta tolong orang lain? Atau suruh adikmu itu langsung ke apartemenmu saja?"

"Itu sama saja menghancurkam image-ku sebagai kakak yang baik." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Yuta gemas saja.

"Ya! Berhenti menunjukkan aegyo-mu! Bikin geli tahu!"

Taeyong berhenti memajukan bibirnya. "Arraseo... Kurasa urusan menjemputnya bisa kupikirkan besok." Putus Taeyong akhirnya setelah matanya menangkap taksi yang datang mendekat.

xxx

Taeyong membuka pintu apartemennya hampir tanpa tenaga. Ia langsung melempar tubuhnya ke kasur begitu sampai di kamar. Tak ia pedulikan baju bau keringat yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Ia memang benci kotor, tapi kali ini ia bisa berkompromi. Tubuhnya remuk, ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mengganti baju. Tak lupa ia memasang alarm untuk bangun besok pagi. Setidaknya ia tak boleh terlambat untuk latihan lagi besok.

Taeyong membuka matanya empat jam kemudian. Bukannya ia mendapati tubuhnya yang segar, rasa berat malah menyambangi kepalanya. Selama empat jam memejamkan mata, hanya dua jam ia rasa kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia sulit tidur semalam. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi saat kompetisi maupun saat bertemu Minhyung besok. Ingin sekali rasanya ia men-skip hari ini dan terbangun besok pagi.

Taeyong segera bangkit untuk mandi. Ia sudah merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang kotor. Selesai mandi, ia menuju dapur untuk menikmati sarapan ala kadarnya. Melihat isi kulkas yang hampir kosong membuatnya meringis. Harusnya ia bisa menyambut kedatangan Minhyung dengan masakan yang enak. Ia berpikir untuk menambahkan belanja ke dalam list kegiatannya hari ini. Oh, seandainya ia punya lebih dari 24 jam dalam sehari.

Tak sampai 15 menit kemudian Taeyong sudah siap untuk meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak susu ditangannya saat membuka pintu karena Jaehyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya. Jaehyun tampak sudah rapi.

"Jaehyun-ah mwohae?"

"Aku mau ikut denganmu hyung." Jaehyun menampilkan senyum ber-dimplenya.

"Ya! Kau ini, bukannya istirahat di rumah!" Taeyong mulai mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.

"Aku mau membawakan sarapan untuk hyungdeul." Jaehyun mengangkat paper bag berisi kotak makanan di tangannya.

"Aku saja yang bawakan, kau tak perlu ikut."

"Aku belum minta maaf pada hyung lain."

"Jaehyun-ah, sudah kubilang kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

"Hyung…kau juga masih marah padaku?"

"Apa- Jaehyun dengar, aku tak pernah marah padamu. Kau jangan berlebihan."

"Hyung, kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, akan kulakukan apapun. Kumohon jangan marah padaku."

"Jaehyun-ah, aku..." sesuatu terbersit di benak Taeyong. 'Tidak, tidak, tidak, bodoh sekali kalau meminta itu pada Jaehyun.' Taeyong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Melihat itu Jaehyun merasa punya kesempatan.

"Apa hyung? Katakan kau butuh apa? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Jangan kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kakiku cidera."

"Aniya, Jaehyun-ah...tak mungkin aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Yuta hyung."

"Ta-tahu apa?"

"Soal adikmu."

"Ya! Apa-apaan Nakamoto itu?!"

"Aku akan menjemputnya untukmu hyung. Kau tak usah khawatir. Jangan pikirkan apapun, fokuslah pada kompetisi!"

"Aniya, Jae-"

"Aku memaksa. Pilih mana aku ikut denganmu sekarang atau aku menjemput adikmu nanti?"

"Aku..."

xxx

"Hei, Mark! Bangun! Kita hampir sampai~"

"Nghh, really?"

"Sampai untuk transit maksudnya. Hahaha."

"Ya! Apa-apaan!"

"Lah memangnya kau mau ditinggal di pesawat ini?"

"Ok! Thank you!"

"Hei kenapa jadi sensitif sih? PMS?"

"Johnny Seo..."

"Yes sir! I'll shut my mouth!" Johnny akhirnya menyerah menggoda Mark, kalau Mark benar-benar marah bisa gawat nasibnya di Seoul nanti.

xxx

Setelah menempuh perjalanan semalaman ditambah sepanjang siang akhirnya Mark dan Johnny menginjakkan kaki di tanah air mereka.

"Hhhh...haaah...Udara di sini terasa sangat berbeda dengan di Vancouver." Johnny menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Ini masih di dalam bandara John, masih bau AC."

"Please, deh, terserahku dong."

Mark memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kita dijemput siapa. Your daddy tak akan sekejam itu membiarkan anaknya tersesat di Seoul 'kan?"

"Appa bilang, Taeyong-hyung yang menjemput." Mark sibuk memeriksa handphonenya, siapa tahu ada kabar terbaru dari orang yang akan menjemputnya.

xxx

"Taeyong-ah."

"Lee Taeyong."

"Taeyong hyung."

"DUDUUUK!!"

Setelah gagal memanggil satu per satu, Yuta, Hansol, dan Ten memutuskan berteriak bersama untuk menyuruh Taeyong duduk.

Mereka memang sedang menunggu giliran mereka tampil. Masih lima tim lagi sampai giliran mereka, tapi Taeyong sama sekali tak bisa diam dari tadi. Handphone di tangannya tak pernah berhenti menyala karena ia berkali-kali mengecek kabar dari Jaehyun yang tak kunjung datang.

"Duduk dulu hyung, simpan energimu untuk penampilan kita nanti." Karena gemas, Ten akhirnya menarik paksa Taeyong untuk duduk.

"Ten-ah..." Taeyong tampak memelas.

"Aku menyesal tak belajar hipnotis dari dulu, kalau bisa sudah kuhipnotis anak ini." Hansol berniat bercanda tapi wajahnya tetap serius.

"Hyung, jangan ikut-ikut- Yutaaa..." Taeyong merajuk karena tiba-tiba Yuta mengambil paksa handphonenya.

"Mianhae, Taeyong-ah. Aku akan menyimpan handphonemu sementara waktu. Kau harus fokus untuk kompetisi ini dulu. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, kau bisa langsung pergi begitu kita selesai tampil." Terang Yuta atas aksi nekatnya.

Taeyong menunduk, merasa bersalah. Ia leadernya, tapi ia yang tak bisa memimpin dirinya sendiri. "Mianhae yedeul-ah... Aku...ke toilet dulu.

"Hhhhh..."Yuta, Ten, dan Hansol menghela napas bersamaan melihat tingkah uring-uringan leader mereka.

xxx

"Hei, Mark, jadinya siapa yang jemput kita? Sebentar lagi kita keluar arrival gate loh."

"Sudahlah, lihat saja begitu kita keluar. Tidak ada yang memberi kabar apapun padaku."

Mark, Johnny dan puluhan penumpang lain disambut oleh deretan penjemput yang membawa berbagai ukuran banner begitu keluar dari arrival gate. Mark sibuk melihat-lihat apakah ada sosok yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Sayangnya ia hanya mengenali sosok Taeyong yang sekarang dari foto, bagaimana kalau ternyata sosok Taeyong di foto dan aslinya sangat berbeda, sekarang 'kan zamannya kamera cantik-

"Mark! Mark! Aku melihat 'Welcome Lee Minhyung', itu kau 'kan maksudnya?" Terima kasih pada tubuh tingginya, Johnny menemukan tulisan itu lebih cepat dari Mark.

"Mana? Mana tulisannya?"

"Itu! Diujung sana, yang membawa bannernya laki-laki, kurasa itu your bro Taeyong."

Mark tidak bisa memungkiri jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dan kurang lebih perasaannya saat ini sama seperti saat ia akan pergi berkencan dengan gadis itu. Ia akan melihat Taeyong-hyungnya sebentar lagi!

Di sisi lain, Jaehyun sudah memegangi banner bertuliskan 'Welcome Lee Minhyung' sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kalau bukan demi Taeyong hyung, tak akan mau ia begini, batinnya. Bodohnya ia bukannya meminta foto orang yang ditunggu pada Taeyong, kalau begini kan hanya tinggal menunggu keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

"Taeyong-hyung?" Tiba-tiba saja dua orang laki-laki berwajah korea tapi berlogat asing menyapanya, tapi alih-alih menyebut nama Jaehyun, ia menyebut Taeyong.

"Annyeong haseyo, Minhyung-ssi?" Jaehyun menatap keduanya, berharap menemukan yang bernama Minhyung dari salah satu di antara mereka.

"Taeyong-hyung, ini aku Minhyung, adikmu." Yang lebih pendek dari keduanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun tersenyum canggung. "Jadi, kau adiknya Taeyong-hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Loh? Kau bukan Taeyong?" Celetuk Johnny.

"Kenalkan, namaku Jung Jaehyun, aku tetangganya Taeyong-hyung. Senang bertemu kalian." Jaehyun memamerkan senyum ber-dimplenya.

Mark menggaruk tengkuknya, separuh malu, separuh tak enak hati. 'Kau ini bagaimana sih Mark, masa kakak sendiri tak kenal.' Gumam Johnny di telinganya.

"Hahaha, maaf, aku terlalu gugup. Aku Lee Minhyung, tapi di Kanada aku biasa di panggil Mark dan ini sepupuku, Johnny Seo. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Jaehyun-ssi." Mark membungkuk canggung setelahnya sementara Johnny langsung mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan pada Jaehyun.

"Hah, syukurlah aku menemukan kalian juga akhirnya. Ayo kita ke mobilku, kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke apartemen Taeyong-hyung."

Mark dan Johnny akhirnya mengekor Jaehyun sambil menyeret koper mereka. Meski mereka baru pertama kali bertemu Jaehyun mereka tetap percaya bahwa Jaehyun adalah orang yang tepat untuk diikuti.

"Ehm, Jaehyun-ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Taeyong-hyung ke mana? Appa bilang dia yang akan menjemputku." Tanya Mark akhirnya, ia masih penasaran pada Taeyong. Kenapa bukan ia sendiri yang datang untuk menjemput?

"Ah iya, aku belum bilang padamu. Taeyong-hyung ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggal-"

"Apa urusannya jauh lebih penting dari adiknya yang baru datang dari seberang lautan?" Potong Johnny membuat Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya yang agak terseok.

"Permisi? Urusan Taeyong-hyung bukan urusan sembarangan, dia juga sebenarnya ingin menjemput adiknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Ada nada tak suka dalam suara Jaehyun, ia tak suka dengan kata-kata Johnny yang seakan menyindir Taeyong.

"Slow dude, aku kan hanya bertanya."

Mark hanya terdiam di antara Johnny dan Jaehyun, ia juga tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Belum apa-apa sepertinya Jaehyun dan Johnny sudah tampak tak akur.

"Kalau kalian sangat ingin tahu, aku bisa membawa kalian pada Taeyong sekarang."

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih, aku mau isti-"

"Aku mau! Ayo kita ke sana sekarang!" Mark tak tahu kenapa ia begitu antusias menerima tawaran Jaehyun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan 'hei, aku lelah, mau tidur!' dari Johnny.

"Ayo, kalau begitu!"

xxx

Setelah satu setengah jam perjalanan rombongan Jaehyun tiba di Sejong Art Center, tempat kompetisi dance diadakan. Jaehyun baru ingat ia belum mengabari Taeyong soal adiknya. Tapi toh mereka sudah sampai di tempat dan akan bertemu sebentar lagi, jadi tak usah saja, biar jadi kejutan, pikirnya.

Jaehyun juga tak sempat menghubungi hyung-hyung yang lain. Selain karena sibuk bersiap-siap menjemput Mark, ia juga tak mau mengganggu fokus mereka. Ia ingin menangis rasanya saat melihat gedung pertunjukkan seni itu, seharusnya ia juga bergabung dengan hyung-hyungnya di sini sejak tadi.

"Sedang ada apa di sini?" Johnny bertanya, sepertinya ini kali pertama baginya melihat tempat seperti ini karena ia begitu antusias melihat suasana manusia hilir mudik dengan kostum dan make up yang tidak biasa.

"Sedang ada kompetisi dance di sini dan Taeyong hyung bersama timnya adalah salah satu peserta, seharusnya aku juga ikut, tapi aku membuat kakiku cidera kemarin." Jelas Jaehyun pahit.

Mark tampak prihatin tapi tak tahu harus membalas apa. Johnny berbisik pada Mark 'hyungmu boleh juga, kita lihat siapa yang lebih jago dalam urusan dance, aku atau dia?'. 'Aku tak pernah tahu Taeyong-hyung jago dance,' balas Mark, tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya.

"Wah beruntung sekali kita datang tepat saat mereka tampil." Jaehyun berseru karena riuhnya suara penonton, meski mereka berada cukup jauh dari panggung.

"Woah!" Refleks Mark bereaksi pada pertunjukkan di depan matanya. Kagum.

"Which one is Taeyong?" Johnny penasaran juga.

"The one in the middle." Jawab Jaehyun pelan.

"Wow, you speak english!"

"Yeah, a little, I've lived in state for 4 years."

"Not bad, dude."

Ketiga pasang mata itu tak lepas memandangi empat orang lainnya yang tengah menggerakkan badan dengan energik di atas panggung.

Mark memang belum yakin, tapi laki-laki yang sering berada di tengah dalam formasi dance itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Kalau matanya tidak salah, ialah yang paling mirip dengan Taeyong di dalam foto. Kalau itu benar-benar Taeyong, ia sungguh merasa bangga memiliki hyung sehebat itu. Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja.

Penampilan berakhir, disambut riuh tepuk tangan penonton. Bahkan tak sedikit yang memanggil-manggil nama keempat laki-laki yang baru saja tampil. Hansol, Yuta, Ten, dan Taeyong... Mark semakin yakin Taeyong hyungnya benar-benar ada di antara mereka.

Jaehyun mengajak Mark dan Johnny ke belakang panggung. Suasana sangat ramai membuat mereka kesulitan mencapai tempat Taeyong dan yang lain berada. Dengan susah payah, Jaehyun mampu menarik kostum Ten membuat pemiliknya langsung menoleh.

"Jaehyunnie! Kau di sini?"

"Ne, hyung,mana Taeyong-hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya karena ia tak bisa melihat laki-laki itu di sekitar Ten.

"Taeyong-hyung ke ruang ganti, ia mau cepat-cepat ke-Ya! Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Bukannya kau menjemput adiknya Taeyong hyung?"

"Eoh, dia sudah di sini, aku mau mengajaknya menemui Taeyong hyung sekarang juga."

"Omo! Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencegah Taeyong hyung sebelum ia benar-benar pergi menyusulmu!"

"Ten ada apa? Kenapa ribut-ribut-Jaehyun-ah! Kau di sini?"

"Hansol-hyung! Cepat panggil Taeyong-hyung! Adiknya sudah di sini! Dia tak perlu menyusul ke mana-mana!"

"Hah? Kau serius? Mana adiknya?" Hansol memandang Jaehyun minta jawaban.

"Dia di...loh kok tak ada?" Jaehyun menoleh dan hanya mendapati Johnny di belakangnya. "Where's Mark?"

"I don't know, he's lost somewhere, I think." Johnny ikut bingung.

xxx

Di lain tempat Mark tengah merutuki kesialannya, karena tubuhnya yang kalah tinggi dibanding Johnny dan Jaehyun, ia terpisah dari mereka saat menerobos kerumunan manusia tadi. Daripada tersesat lebih jauh ia memutuskan kembali ke lorong depan yang lebih lengang. Saat mencari-cari pusat informasi, seseorang menubruknya dengan keras dari belakang, membuatnya jatuh dengan posisi tak elit.

"Jwesonghamnida... Maaf membuatmu terjatuh, aku sedang buru-buru. Sekali lagi maaf." Orang yang menubruknya membantunya berdiri dan berulang kali meminta maaf. Untuk suatu alasan aneh, Mark merasa suara orang itu membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

"Tak apa-apa." Mata Mark bertemu dengan orang itu. Mata yang indah, batin Mark. Eh?

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Taeyong hyung?"

Orang yang sudah mulai melangkah itu berhenti, untuk suatu alasan yang aneh pula, ia merasa mengenal suara itu meski tak yakin pernah dengar di mana? Tunggu. Siapa yang pernah memanggil namanya dengan nada suara khas itu?

"Minhyung-ah?" Tanpa sadar bibir Taeyong mengucapkan itu.

Rupanya Mark mendengar gumaman itu. "Ne, hyung. Aku Minhyung. Sudah lama sekali..."

Taeyong berbalik, membiarkan matanya sekali lagi bertemu dengan mata Mark.

"Minhyung-ah..."

 **TBC**

xxx

Chapter 1, updated! Cepet kan? Hehe...Karena ini fanfic baru, bagi yang suka silakan review, fav, and follow ya~~

p.s. maap berantakan karena ngetik di hp. ga bisa2 aplod file ms.word huhu T.T

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Previously:

Di lain tempat Mark tengah merutuki kesialannya, karena tubuhnya yang kalah tinggi dibanding Johnny dan Jaehyun, ia terpisah dari mereka saat menerobos kerumunan manusia tadi. Daripada tersesat lebih jauh ia memutuskan kembali ke lorong depan yang lebih lengang. Saat mencari-cari pusat informasi, seseorang menubruknya dengan keras dari belakang, membuatnya jatuh dengan posisi tak elit.

"Jwesonghamnida... Maaf membuatmu terjatuh, aku sedang buru-buru. Sekali lagi maaf." Orang yang menubruknya membantunya berdiri dan berulang kali meminta maaf. Untuk suatu alasan aneh, Mark merasa suara orang itu membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

"Tak apa-apa." Mata Mark bertemu dengan orang itu. Mata yang indah, batin Mark. Eh?

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Taeyong hyung?"

Orang yang sudah mulai melangkah itu berhenti, untuk suatu alasan yang aneh pula, ia merasa mengenal suara itu meski tak yakin pernah dengar di mana? Tunggu. Siapa yang pernah memanggil namanya dengan nada suara khas itu?

"Minhyung-ah?" Tanpa sadar bibir Taeyong mengucapkan itu.

Rupanya Mark mendengar gumaman itu. "Ne, hyung. Aku Minhyung. Sudah lama sekali..."

Taeyong berbalik, membiarkan matanya sekali lagi bertemu dengan mata Mark.

"Minhyung-ah..."

xxx

 **AwkwardLee Brothers (Chapter 2)**

Setelah saling menyapa dalam pelan tak ada lagi yang dilakukan oleh Taeyong dan Mark, mereka hanya berdiri di sana dengan canggung.

"Ng, kau ke sini bersama Jaehyun ya?" Taeyong memulai. Ia memilih menanyai pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas. Ia sungguh tak ada ide lagi.

"I-iya." Entah kenapa Mark merasa gugup menjawabnya.

Hening.

"Kau menontonku tadi?" Taeyong kembali bertanya.

"Ya, hyung sangat hebat." Pujian pertama Mark untuk Taeyong dalam sebelas tahun.

"Terima kasih..." Mark mengangguk mendengar ucapan terima kasih Taeyong.

Hening lagi. Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum sibuk memandang sepatu masing-masing.

"Di sini kalian rupanya." Suara Jaehyun yang terdengar membuat keduanya tanpa sadar menghela napas lega.

"Kami mencarimu hyung, kukira kau sudah pergi ke bandara." Ten menimpali.

Setelah tiba di sisi Taeyong, baik Jaehyun maupun Ten merangkul Taeyong dari kanan dan kirinya.

"Ya, ya, jangan menyentuhku, punggungku sakit." Keluh Taeyong setengah merajuk.

"Eoh? Pungung harabeoji mu kambuh?" Hansol memandang Taeyong iba.

"Sepertinya begitu, hyung." Taeyong meringis merasakan rasa tak nyaman di punggungnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Tae. Biar kami saja yang menunggu pengumuman hasilnya. Adikmu juga baru saja datang 'kan?" Yuta menoleh ke arah Mark dan Johnny.

"Iya, hyung. Ikut mobilku saja." Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong dan mengisyaratkan pada Mark dan Johnny untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Jaehyun-ah bisa lepaskan tanganku? Tak enak dilihat orang..." bisik Taeyong saat berjalan di sebelah Jaehyun.

"Eoh, mian hyung. Kebiasaan. Hehe." Jaehyun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Taeyong.

"Kau ini... Oh ya, habis dari sini jangan ke mana-mana lagi. Kalau kakimu tambah parah karena dipakai jalan terus bagaimana?"

"Memangnya, aku jalan-jalan terus demi siapa?"

"Memangnya, yang memaksa sampai mengancam siapa?"

Mark yang berjalan di belakang bersama Johnny melihat perdebatan kecil di antara Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Ia bisa melihat mereka akrab sekali. Dibanding terlihat seperti teman atau tetangga, mereka lebih terlihat seperti kakak adik, membuat Mark merasa... aneh? Entahlah, ia sedikit tak suka.

"Hei." Johnny menyikut Mark. "It awkward, isn't it? It's okay. Ini baru awalnya, nanti pasti akan jadi lebih baik. Trust me."

"Hmm..." Mark hanya menggumam sebagai jawabnya.

xxx

"Jaehyun-ah, bisa mampir sebentar di minimarket dekat apartemen?"

"Oke... wae hyung? Ada yang mau kau beli?"

"Ne, kulkasku sudah hampir kosong. Aku mau memasak untuk makan malam."

"Kau mau masak hyung? Pesan makanan saja bagaimana? Kau jangan macam-macam deh, kalau punggung harabeoji nya tak sembuh sampai besok bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun, Jaehyun, cuma masak. Memangnya aku mau kerja bangunan?"

"Aku bantu kalau begitu. Buat jeyuk bokkeum saja malam ini. Minhyung dan Johnny pasti suka."

"Jae...sudah kubilang 'kan habis ini jangan-"

"Apa sih hyung, cuma masak, masak pakai tangan bukan pakai kaki jadi tak masalah."

Lagi. Mark melihat perdebatan antara Taeyong dan Jaehyun dari kursi belakang. Walaupun selalu berdebat, jelas sekali mereka mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Mark senang kakaknya adalah orang yang perhatian, tapi kalau perhatian itu bukan ditujukan padanya, apakah ia boleh iri?

"Jja, sampai, hyung mau kutemani?"

Supir mobil Jaehyun telah memarkir mobilnya di halaman mini market. Jangan heran kalau Jaehyun sampai punya supir pribadi. Ia adalah seorang tuan muda. Sebelas dua belas dengan Ten. Pergi kemanapun diantar supir adalah hal yang biasa, meskipun ia lebih senang naik bus kalau ke kampus. Anak kesayangan keluarga sih, jadinya tak boleh pergi ke mana-mana sendirian. Ibunya saja hampir tak rela untuk melepasnya tinggal sendiri di apartemen tepat di atas apartemen Taeyong. Ia memang tinggal sendiri, setelah berhasil meyakinkan ibunya itu pilihan yang tepat karena apartemen lebih dekat dengan kampusnya. Kalau ibunya sampai tahu kakinya cidera parah begini, ia pasti sudah diseret pulang, beruntung supir pribadinya bisa diajak kerjasama untuk tutup mulut.

"Tak usah Jae, hanya sebentar. Minhyung-ah, ada yang mau kau beli? Biar kubelikan sekalian."

Mark sedikit terkejut ketika Taeyong mengajaknya bicara lagi akhirnya. Memang tadi mereka sempat mengobrol basa-basi, menanyakan kabar ayah dan ibu, soal sekolah, dan lain-lain. Sesekali Jaehyun menimpali. Tapi setelah itu, ya sudah, lebih banyak mereka diam, atau Taeyong hanya mengobrol dengan Jaehyun lagi. Mark sebenarnya senang diajak bicara, mengingat Johnny sudah tidur sejak saat mesin mobil menyala, tapi ia bingung harus bicara apa. It's just awkward!

"Tidak ada, hyung, tapi boleh aku ikut? Aku bisa membantu...membawakan belanjaan mungkin?" Mark memberanikan diri mengambil keputusan ini. Menawarkan bantuan.

"Hm, kajja!" Taeyong tersenyum ramah dan Mark mengartikan itu sebagai sinyal positif.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah berada di dalam minimarket. "Kau sekarang suka makanan apa? Lidahmu pasti sudah jarang merasakan masakan Korea 'kan?" Tanya Taeyong saat mengambil keranjang belanja.

"Ng, sebenarnya mom masih sering memasak masakan Korea, setidaknya sampai tiga tahun yang lalu, sekarang dia sangat sibuk." Tanpa sadar Mark malah curhat.

"Appa juga sangat sibuk, hampir tak pernah memakan masakanku lagi akhir-akhir ini." Taeyong ikut-ikutan curhat.

Mark entah kenapa ingin menertawai bibir Taeyong yang manyun saat curhat. "Ya ampun, ternyata kita sama." Senang Mark karena ia ternyata senasib dengan kakaknya.

"Kalau Johnny itu suka makan apa?" Tanya Taeyong lagi karena Mark bilang ia akan makan apapun yang dimasak Taeyong.

"Johnny sebenarnya pemakan segala juga, tapi dia suka rewel soal sayuran. Ia bisa makan wortel dan tomat, tapi kalau yang hijau-hijau dia alergi, ah tapi dia bisa makan selada dan brokoli. Ah, entahlah, kadang heran juga dia bisa tumbuh sebesar itu padahal suka pilih-pilih makanan."

Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Baru kali ini Mark berbicara sepanjang itu di depannya. Dihitung sejak pertemuan mereka hari ini. Mark pasti sangat dekat dengan Johnny sampai tahu sejauh itu. Taeyong pikir Johnny sudah menggantikannya dengan baik selama ini. Menggantikannya menjadi kakak Mark.

"Apalagi yang dia atau kau tak suka, jadi aku bisa menghindari memasak itu selama kalian di sini?"

"Kurasa itu saja, hyung."

"Hm, geurae..." Taeyong kembali sibuk memilih-milih bahan makanan, sementara Mark membawakan keranjang belanja di sampingnya. Mark tak lagi mengajak Taeyong bicara. Biarkan Taeyong memilih-milih dulu biar acara belanja ini cepat selesai, kasihan 'kan Jaehyun yang menunggu di mobil. Tapi memang dasarnya Mark tak bisa diam, ia akhirnya memilih menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi.

"Hyung, punggung harabeoji itu apa?"

"Hah?"

"Itu loh yang dari tadi disebut-sebut temanmu, punggung harabeoji mu kambuh."

Taeyong membuka mulutnya paham. "Aaah, itu... hahaha. Itu sebutan teman-temanku kalau punggungku mulai sakit seperti seorang harabeoji. Punggungku sering sakit kalau aku terlalu banyak berlatih dance. Makanya mereka menjulukiku harabeoji."

"Aaah... Kau harus hati-hati, hyung." Mark meringis membayangkan sakitnya. Yah, ia tidak tahu sih, ia masih muda.

"Sudah selesai, ayo ke kasir. Benar nih tak ada yang mau kau beli?"

"Yes, mom sudah membekaliku banyak."

xxx

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark, dan Johnny sudah tiba di apartemen Taeyong. Apartemen yang terhitung sangat bersih dan rapi walaupun hanya ditinggali dua orang laki-laki.

"Selamat datang, semoga kalian betah di sini."

Bau jeruk yang segar menyambut penciuman mereka yang menyambangi ruang depan apartemen.

"Hyung, kau mengganti pengharum ruangannya ya?"

Taeyong menyimpan sepatunya dengan rapi di rak samping pintu, ia juga menunjukkan tempat untuk Mark dan Johnny menyimpan sepatu mereka.

"Eoh, pengharum yang biasa sedang kosong waktu aku beli, tapi yang ini juga harumnya enak 'kan?"

"Ye, ye, taebreeze hyung~"

Taeyong mempersilakan Mark dan Johnny untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara ia membuat minuman. Jaehyun ikut-ikutan seperti tuan rumah menceritakan ini itu tentang apartemen Taeyong.

"Kalian tahu, pertemuan pertamaku dengan Taeyong hyung karena apa?"

Mark dan Johnny menggeleng tapi mereka menunjukkan wajah penasaran.

"Karena atap apartemen ini bocor dan penyebabnya adalah kamar mandi di apartemenku!"

"Eewh, it's digusting man..." Johnny menunjukkan wajah jijiknya tapi Jaehyun mengabaikan itu.

"Untung saja Taeyong-hyung orangnya baik, tak sampai marah-marah memaki begitu. Padahal waktu itu, aku dan dua sepupuku, yang waktu itu tinggal denganku juga, sangat takut saat Taeyong-hyung tiba-tiba datang. Tahu sendiri 'kan muka hyung itu seram. Eh, tapi begitu dia bersuara, suaranya cempreng begitu, takutnya jadi hilang, dan yah...kami jadi akrab setelah itu." Kenang Jaehyun.

"Ya, ya... kau ini cerita apa saja, eoh? Cerita yang aneh-aneh ya?" Taeyong datang dengan tiga gelas minuman dingin.

"Ani, hyung, hanya cerita pertemuan kita."

"Minhyung-ah, Johnny-ssi, kuharap kalian tidak bosan mendengarkan Jaehyun. Silakan bersantai saja sambil mengobrol. Aku ke dapur dulu."

"Hei, Mark, that Taeyong guy lebih terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga daripada kakakmu."

Mark mengiyakan kata-kata Johnny dalam hati. Taeyong memang terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga, apalagi saat sibuk dengan peralatan dapur dan celemek bunga-bunganya. Hm, selera Taeyong cukup aneh.

"Aku kagum pada Taeyong-hyung." Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba, matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Mark yang tengah mengamati Taeyong dari situ. "Dia laki-laki tapi bisa mengurus rumah. Kurasa itu bisa jadi poin plusnya di mata gadis-gadis. Eh, tapi dia masih jomblo sih sampai sekarang." Jaehyun tertawa puas sekali setelah itu.

Ya, Mark juga kagum, terpisah dari ibu sejak belia pastilah yang memaksa Taeyong kecil untuk belajar. Belajar hidup tanpa seorang ibu yang memanjakanmu dengan kasih sayang. Ah, Mark jadi penasaran bagaimana kehidupan Taeyong selama sebelas tahun ini? Mungkin akan ia tagih ceritanya nanti saat mereka sudah tak canggung lagi.

"Astaga! Aku lupa janji mau bantu Taeyong-hyung. Malah keasikan ngobrol dengan kalian, sebentar ya..." pamit Jaehyun setengah jam setelah Taeyong mulai sibuk di dapur.

"Lupa atau sengaja?" Sindir Johnny saat yang disindir sudah pergi.

"Huss!" Mark menegurnya. Johnny suka lupa ini sudah bukan di Vancouver atau Chicago lagi. Ia sebaiknya tak asal bicara atau ia akan diusir cepat atau lambat.

"But I like that Jae guy, he's better than Taeyong. At least he's talkative." Mark diam saja, tak menanggapi Johnny lagi.

"Hey, you know what, kau terlihat seperti kekasih yang sedang cemburu tahu."

"Kekasih-apa?!" Mark tampak tersinggung.

"Yeah, maksudku kau cemburu karena Jaehyun lebih dekat dengan Taeyong, sementara kau dan Taeyong sangat awkward."

"Hei, mau dengar rencanaku tidak? Biasanya ini berhasil pada sepasang kekasih."

"Apa sih Johnny Seo? Kenapa bawa-bawa kekasih terus dari tadi."

Johnny tersenyum jahil. "Begini-begini mantanku sudah banyak tahu. Trust me, it works." Johnny meyakinkan dengan nada bicara seperti di iklan.

xxx

"Ng, ada dua kamar yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk tidur, kamarku dan kamar tamu. Minhyung-ah kau bisa tidur di kamarku dan Johnny bisa gunakan kamar tamu, tenang saja, sudah kubereskan." Jelas Taeyong setelah mereka selesai makan malam dan Jaehyun sudah pulang ke apartemennya.

"Lalu kau tidur di mana hyung?" Tanya Mark karena Taeyong tak menyebutkan opsi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur di sofa, kamar appa dikunci sih." Taeyong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, memikirkan nasib punggung malangnya nanti.

Mark membaca itu, "jangan bercanda hyung, kalau tidur di sofa punggung harabeoji mu bisa tambah parah."

"Yeah, Taeyong, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Aku sih tak akan mau begitu di rumahku sendiri. Besides, Mark bisa tidur denganku di kamar tamu."

Taeyong belum terlalu terbiasa dengan panggilan "Mark" untuk Minhyung tapi ia paham maksud Johnny. "Tapi...hanya ada satu single bed di kamar tamu."

"It's okay. Kami sudah sangat dekat melebihi saudara untuk tidur bersama di satu ranjang yang sempit, ya 'kan Mark?" Johnny mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Mark, membuat Mark bergidik jijik. Apa maksudnya coba? Tapi karena ini sepertinya adalah bagian dari rencana konyol Johnny, ia pun mengiyakan.

"Kalian yakin? Bukannya kalian ingin istirahat nyaman setelah perjalanan panjang? Tidak jetlag?" Taeyong masih belum tega.

"Gwaenchana, hyung..." dan karena Mark yang bicara akhirnya Taeyong mengiyakan.

xxx

Taeyong terbangun besok paginya dengan kaget, langsung terduduk dengan bingung di atas ranjangnya. Ia sendiri tak sadar tidur selama itu. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Punggungnya terasa jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, sepertinya yang ia butuhkan memang tidur dengan nyaman mengingat malam sebelumnya ia hanya tidur 2 jam.

Ketika tengah mengumpulkan nyawa, barulah ia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Ia hampir saja lupa, ia tak lagi sendirian di apartemen itu. Bagaimana kabar orang-orang di kamar sebelah ya?

Tanpa menimbulkan suara ribut, Taeyong keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya pintu kamar sebelah masih tertutup rapat, "masih tidurkah?" Diketuknya pintu kamar itu sambil menyebut nama dua orang yang mungkin masih di dalam. Tak ada jawaban.

Taeyong mencoba membuka pintu dan berhasil, pintunya tak dikunci. Dua laki-laki yang adalah adiknya dan sepupunya itu masih tidur lelap berdesakkan di ranjang kecil. Taeyong berpikir akan membeli kasur lipat untuk dirinya sendiri nanti agar Minhyung bisa tidur di kamarnya.

"Ng, bagaimana ya? Sepertinya mereka masih tidur nyenyak." Taeyong bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuat sarapan dulu sebelum membangunkan mereka. Saat itulah ia mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. "Ng, siapa itu..?"

Taeyong bergegas membukakan pintu karena si pemencet bel tampaknya tak sabar ingin dibukakan pintu. "Jaehyunnie!"

"Taraaa..." Seolah dapat membaca situasi Taeyong, Jaehyun membawakannya...kasur lipat!

"Itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk aku menginap di sini... Ya, bukanlah! Buat salah satu dari kalian, hyung. Aku tahu kamar ahjussi pasti dikunci, cuma ada dua single bed di dua kamar yang tersisa, dan ada tiga orang, jadi kesimpulannya...kalian kekurangan kasur! Bagaimana? Pintar 'kan analisisku?"

Taeyong tersenyum bangga, "Ne, Jaehunnie, memang paling pintar~" Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jaehyun gemas.

"Oh, ada satu lagi. Yuta-hyung bilang kau sulit sekali dihubungi, jadi dia memintaku mengajakmu, Minhyung dan Johnny juga untuk makan siang di cafe Taeil hyung."

"Eoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Aku sedang membuat sarapan tahu."

"Hyung, ini sudah jam berapa? Hampir jam sebelas kalian baru mau sarapan?"

"Hehehe... Minhyung dan Johnny bahkan belum bangun."

"Dasar kalian bersaudara pemalas!"

"Ya, tapi ada apa? Memangnya Yuta mau traktir?"

"Hyung ini bagaimana? Ya tentu saja untuk merayakan kemenangan tim kita!"

"Ehh? Kita menang?!"

"Yap, chukkae hyung~ Juara dua sih tapi kita masih bisa lanjut ke babak selanjutnya."

"Cubit aku, aku pasti masih tidur."

Jaehyun mengikuti permintaan Taeyong. "Aw!"

"Sakit 'kan?"

"Eum!"

"Omong-omong tadi hyung bilang lagi buat sarapan, masak apa? Sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong."

"Oh tidak, telurnya!" Taeyong berlari ke dalam dengan panik.

xxx

"So, because you burnt our breakfast, sekarang kita jadi makan di cafe?" Johnny mengkonfirmasi saat Taeyong bercerita soal telur gosongnya dalam perjalanan menuju cafe Taeil.

"Jangan lupakan soal perayaan kemenangan tim kami Johnny-ssi, bukan sepenuhnya salah telur itu kita jadi makan di cafe, okay?" Jaehyun yang bicara.

"I don't blame anyone, or anything." Johnny membela diri.

Mark yang berjalan di belakang tidak terlalu peduli pada perdebatan duo J karena yang menjadi objek perhatiannya sejak tadi adalah Taeyong yang sedang meniup jari-jarinya.

"Jarimu kenapa hyung?" Mark melihat jari-jari putih itu memerah.

"Terkena wajan, melepuh sedikit."

"Hati-hati, hyung..."

Mark ingin berkata lebih banyak tapi ia hanya mengucapkan itu akhirnya. Hyungnya ini seperti kata Jaehyun semalam, sangat ceroboh dan sering melukai dirinya sendiri, selalu membuat orang khawatir. Dan Mark merasakan itu sekarang, walaupun ia tidak menunjukkannya secara gamblang.

"Kita sampai..." Tak sampai 5 menit berjalan kaki dari gedung apartemen, mereka telah sampai di cafe milik Taeil, sepupu Jaehyun.

Seorang laki-laki bergigi kelinci menyambut mereka di pintu depan.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga, Yuta-hyung dan yang lainnya sudah di dalam." Doyoung, nama laki-laki itu, adalah adik Taeil, yang berarti sepupu Jaehyun juga.

Jaehyun mengenalkan Doyoung pada dua orang yang belum pernah bertemu Doyoung sebelumnya, Mark dan Johnny. Setelah itu mereka memasuki cafe dan mengambil tempat duduk agak di belakang yang memang telah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka. Kebetulan ini sedang jam makan siang di hari minggu jadi suasana cafe cukup ramai dan hampir tak ada meja kosong. Ditambah lagi sekelompok laki-laki tampan baru saja memasuki cafe, bisik-bisik kagum para wanita pun tak bisa dihindarkan.

"Yeaaah.. uri leader akhirnya datang~" Ten berseru girang. Senyum lebarnya terus terpasang sepanjang waktu. "Ayo, ayo, pesan makanan, semua aku yang bayar!" Katanya lagi. Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark dan Johnny menempati kursi-kursi yang kosong.

"What's your name again?" Johnny yang bertanya, ia menunjuk Ten yang tengah merekomendasikan makanan favoritnya.

"Me? Ten imnida."

"Ok, Ten, I like you."

"Ehm, thanks, but for what?" Ten memandang Johnny curiga.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Ten hyung. Johnny likes everyone who treats him food." Mark menggantikan Johnny menjawab.

"Mark knows me best." Johnny mengacungkan jempolnya pada Mark.

Selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan dengan acara mengobrol untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain, terutama Mark dan Johnny yang baru bergabung. Taeil dan Doyoung bahkan ikut-ikutan meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bergabung di meja Taeyong dan teman-teman.

Setelah mengobrol sambil menikmati makan siang mereka, Mark menganggap semua teman Taeyong menyenangkan dan mudah diajak bicara. Ia sudah tak canggung lagi bahkan untuk mengobrol dengan Taeil dan Doyoung yang lebih tua darinya. Jangan tanya Johnny, ia sedang mengobrol akrab sekali dengan Hansol, ternyata mereka saling follow di media social! Yuta yang merupakan orang asing di negeri orang pun turut memberikan tips-tips pada Johnny soal kehidupan di Korea. Cukup lucu mengingat Yuta adalah orang asli Jepang sementara Johnny adalah keturunan asli Korea hanya saja tinggal di Chicago sejak lahir. Pokoknya siang itu begitu menyenangkan bagi Mark dan Johnny.

Hanya satu masalahnya. Ada satu orang yang membuat Mark merasa siang itu terasa kurang. Taeyong. Ya, Taeyong, hanya Taeyong yang hampir tidak bicara dengannya. Salahkan juga teman-teman Taeyong yang tak memberinya kesempatan bernapas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun mereka. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Taeyong yang memang tak banyak bicara. Tunggu, sepertinya bukan itu saja yang Mark lupakan. Taeyong tak banyak bicara hanya padanya!

Buktinya, lihat saja kalau Taeyong sedang memarahi Jaehyun, mengomel dan menasihati seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya. Cerewet sekali. Juga kalau Taeyong mengomeli Yuta yang makannya berantakan, Ten yang terlalu berisik, Hansol yang mengobrol sampai lupa sekitar dengan Johnny, dan Taeil serta Doyoung yang tak juga kembali bekerja. Intinya semua orang kena omelan Taeyong siang itu, semua orang kecuali Mark. Kenapa?

"Hyung, kita pulang yuk? Eommaku bilang dia mau datang sore ini. Aku harus memikirkan cerita yang bagus kalau ditanya soal cideraku." Jaehyun tiba-tiba berbisik pada Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang diminumnya. Jaehyun memberinya tisu sambil bergumam 'pelan-pelan hyung'.

"Ahjumma mau datang?"

"Eoh, aku harus cerita apa ya nanti kalau eomma tanya?"

"Sebentar... Minhyung-ah kita pulang sekarang ya?"

Mark yang sedang memainkan tisu di tangannya, mengangkat wajahnya menatap Taeyong. "Ne, hyung."

"Johnny?"

"What?"

"Ng, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Why-ok, Hansol give me your number. We'll chat more later."

"Eoh? Kalian mau pulang?" Doyoung yang baru kembali dari depan menanyai mereka yang mulai berdiri, heran.

"Ne, wae hyung?"

"Di luar hujan loh. Deras sekali."

"Jinjja?? Hyung, pinjam payung dong, eommaku mau datang nih, aku harus pulang..." pinta Jaehyun.

"Ah, benar juga, tadi imo telepon, bilang mau mampir ke sini setelah menemuimu." Taeil yang ada di belakang Jaehyun menimpali. "Sebentar ya, kuambil dulu payungnya." Taeil beranjak ke belakang, sementara cafe mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang berteduh.

"Eeeh? Kalian mau pulang? Perayaannya 'kan belum selesai." Ten mulai sadar beberapa temannya sudah tak lagi duduk.

"Mianhae Ten, Jaehyun memang harus pulang, dan sepertinya aku juga harus pulang untuk membantunya membereskan apartemennya yang seperti kapal pecah. Ahjumma yang biasanya datang untuk bersih-bersih libur saat weekend 'kan, Jaehyun-ah?"

"Majayo~"

"Lalu kenapa Johnny dan Minhyung pulang juga?" Kali ini Hansol yang bertanya.

"Ng, kami belum membereskan isi koper kami." Jawab Mark pelan.

"Haaah... kalian tak asik. Bagaimana nih? Kita bubar?" Tanya Yuta.

"Jangan dulu dong, tunggu hujannya berhenti saja, ne?" Ten memelas.

"Aku setuju." Timpal Hansol yang kemana-mana naik motor sport kesayangannya. Ia pasti lebih memilih menunggu hujan reda daripada hujan-hujanan.

"Aku juga tinggal deh kalau kalian tinggal." Setidaknya di sini hangat dan ramai, pikir Yuta, daripada sendirian di kamar sewaannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan, ya?" Putus Taeyong tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

Sedetik kemudian Taeil muncul dari belakang membawa payung. "Aku cuma menemukan dua payung, sepertinya kalian harus berbagi payung ini berdua-berdua."

"Ok." Jaehyun mengambil satu, sementara payung satunya lagi Taeil berikan pada Taeyong.

"Ng... kalau begitu aku berdua dengan Jaehyun, lalu Minhyung dengan Johnny-"

"No no no no..." Taeyong urung menyerahkan payungnya pada Johnny karena yang diberi menolak. Johnny melanjutkan, "Kalau aku dan Mark pakai payung berdua, kasihan dong Mark harus memegangi payung untukku yang tinggi dan tampan ini." Mark menyela, protes, siapa juga yang mau memegangi payung untuk Johnny, tapi Johnny tak peduli dan melanjutkan, "Lebih baik kau dengan Mark sementara aku dengan Jaehyun, 'kan tinggiku dengan Jaehyun tak beda jauh." Johnny mengakhiri dengan kedipan, hanya pada Mark. Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketar-ketir menanti jawaban Taeyong, apakah Taeyong akan menolak?

"Kurasa tak masalah, iya 'kan hyung?" Bukan Taeyong yang menjawab, malah Jaehyun. Tapi Taeyong pun turut mengiyakan.

"Oh iya, ini pesanan kalian untuk dibawa pulang." Doyoung muncul dari dapur membawa plastik berisi kotak-kotak makanan. Sekedar informasi, karena Johnny bilang makanan dari cafe Taeil lezat, Taeyong memutuskan untuk membeli makanan dari cafe saja untuk makan malam ini.

"Ne, gomawo, Doyoung-ah." Taeyong menerima plastik itu, Mark masih menunggu di sampingnya sementara Jaehyun dan Johnny sudah hampir mencapai pintu depan.

Saat mereka sudah berada di teras cafe, Mark membuka payung biru pinjaman dari Taeil itu dan memayungi dirinya dan juga Taeyong yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan cafe.

Angin sesekali berhembus, membuat mereka yang berada di bawah payung tak sepenuhnya aman dari air hujan.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu jauh dariku, itu lengan bajumu basah." Mark menarik lengan kiri Taeyong untuk lebih merapat padanya.

"A-ah, ne." Jawab Taeyong gugup. Suasana jadi canggung.

"Aw!"

"Eoh! Mianhae Minhyung-ah... Gwaenchana?" Tanpa sengaja kantong plastik berisi kotak-kotak makanan yang dijinjing Taeyong menabrak tulang kering Mark.

"Gwaenchana hyung..." Mark meringis, tapi sungguh ini tidak sakit, ia hanya kaget. Ia meringis karena perjalanannya berdua saja dengan Taeyong terasa sangat canggung.

"Hatcchii!" Suara bersin mengganggu kesunyian yang terjadi lagi. Pelakunya adalah Taeyong. "Mianhae, Minhyung-ah." Ia meminta maaf lagi. "Hatcchii!" Lalu bersin lagi.

"Hyung, kau punya obat flu di rumah?"

"Eoh? Ani, wae?"

"Kita mampir ke apotek seberang sana ya, aku mau beli beberapa obat."

"Eum..."

Selesai dengan urusannya, Mark menghampiri Taeyong yang memilih menunggu di teras apotek.

"Sudah beli obat flunya? Kau sedang flu, ya? Sebaiknya kau pakai masker biar tidak menulari Johnny juga." Taeyong mulai cerewet.

Duh, polos sekali, batin Mark. Ia jadi urung mengatakan 'ini untukmu, hyung!' Dan memilih berkata yang lain. "Ehm, tidak sih, untuk persiapan saja."

"Geurae, kajja!" Taeyong sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat sampai apartemen karena anginnya dingin sekali. Salahkan tubuhnya yang kurus, jadinya ia tak punya lapisan lemak yang bisa melindunginya dari udara dingin.

xxx

"Kalian ke mana saja sih? Lama sekali... Untung aku tahu password apartemenmu hyung, jadi Johnny hyung tak perlu menunggu di luar." Keluh Jaehyun yang sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Taeyong.

"Tadi kami ke apotek dulu. Minhyung membeli beberapa obat flu." Taeyong langsung membawa kantung plastik makanan ke dapur, sementara Mark ikut duduk di sofa bersama Jaehyun dan Johnny.

"Obat flu? Kau flu?" Tanya Johnny, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari handphonenya, ia sedang chatting dengan Hansol.

Mark memandang Jaehyun dan Johnny bergantian. "Ng, ani, untuk persiapan karena Taeyong hyung bilang di rumah tak ada obat flu." Ia memilih memberi alasan yang sama pada Jaehyun dan Johnny.

"Ooooh..." Sahut keduanya tanda mengerti.

"Jaehyun-ah kajja! Ayo kita bereskan apartemenmu." Taeyong sudah kembali dari dapur, membawa sarung tangan karet yang biasa ia gunakan saat bersih-bersih. Sebenarnya Taeyong agak Mysophobia, takut kuman dan kotor.

"Eoh, ne, kajja~" Jaehyun hampir lupa apartemennya masih berantakan padahal ibunya sudah hampir datang.

"Minhyung-ah, jangan lupa bereskan kopermu juga." Pesan Taeyong sebelum menutup pintu apartemen.

Sepeninggalnya Taeyong dan Jaehyun, Mark bergegas ke kamarnya, menyeret kopernya ke ruang tengah dan mulai membuka isinya. Koper besar itu isinya beragam sekali, mulai dari pakaian, aksesoris, peralatan mandi, sampai makanan instan, dan bungkusan sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa isinya. Sayangnya ia tak membawa oleh-oleh apapun untuk Taeyong dan appanya. Ia pun mulai memisahkan isi kopernya berdasarkan jenisnya.

"Hei, Mark bereskan koperku juga dong." Suruh Johnny seenaknya.

"Enak saja!"

"Ya enak, lah~ Taeyong saja mau membereskan apartemen Jaehyun masa kau tak mau membereskan koperku saja. Kalian ini kakak adik tapi sangat berbeda." Cibir Johnny, masih memandang handphonenya.

"Kenapa Taeyong malah membantu Jaehyun bukannya kau?" Johnny mulai mengompori.

"Berisik kau Johnny Seo, urus saja kopermu sendiri."

Johnny tak berhenti sampai di situ. "Tadi juga waktu kita mau pulang dari cafe, Taeyong lebih memilih sepayung dengan Jaehyun. Kalau bukan karena alasan pintarku, kau juga tak akan sepayung dengan Taeyong."

"Johnny-"

"Sebenarnya adiknya Taeyong itu kau atau Jaehyun sih?" Johnny sudah mencapai puncak acara mengomporinya.

"Enough! Stop it! Kalau kau berniat memanas-manasiku kau tidak akan berhasil Johnny Seo!" Seru Mark tajam.

"Wow, wow, slow dude..."

"Taeyong membantu Jaehyun karena Jaehyun sedang cidera, lagipula mereka telah bertetangga dekat sejak lama. Jaehyun lebih muda dari Taeyong, jelas Taeyong yang mengurusnya dan mereka... mereka... mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti saudara." Mark menurunkan suaranya di akhir sepertinya menyadari kalau kata-kata Johnny ada benarnya. Kalau begini ia bisa benar-benar membenci Jaehyun, bukan membenci sih lebih tepatnya, hanya tak suka karena membuatnya cemburu. Sebenarnya ia takut, takut kalau posisinya sebagai adik Taeyong telah digantikan oleh Jaehyun.

"Mark, you got the point I said, right? Kalau sudah begini tinggal bagaimana kau. Agresif sedikit lah... seperti tadi saat di cafe. Aku memperhatikanmu, kau mau memberi tisu pada Taeyong 'kan? Tapi kau kalah cepat dari Jaehyun, jadinya malah kau mainkan tisu itu."

"Kau...melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja my beloved cousin, aku ini selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau terharu 'kan?" Tanya Johnny pede. Kepede-an Johnny yang selangit mau tak mau membuat Mark tersenyum.

"Ah, kau juga membeli obat flu itu untuk Taeyong 'kan? Kau ini kan bukan tipe yang minum obat saat flu, lagipula obat yang cocok untukmu adalah ramuan lemon dan madu grandma." Sekali lagi Johnny berhasil menebak Mark.

"Dengar ya, aku akan selalu membantumu untuk dekat dengan Taeyong, jadi dengarkan saranku, oke? Berikan obatnya untuk Taeyong nanti malam, buatkan ramuan ala grandma kalau perlu, tunjukkan perhatianmu untuk Taeyong. Jangan kalah dari Jaehyun, oke?"

"Akan kucoba."

xxx

Taeyong telah kembali dari apartemen Jaehyun sebelum waktu makan malam, setelah mencuci tangan, ia mulai sibuk di dapur. Memanaskan makanan dari cafe agar siap dimakan. Ia baru ingat, apartemennya sendiri belum dibereskan sejak kemarin, cucian juga menumpuk. "Huft..." Taeyong mendesah memikirkan tugasnya yang akan banyak malam ini.

"Hyung, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Mark menghampiri Taeyong di dapur.

"Eoh? Minhyung-ah. Ani... tapi kalau kau mau membantu... Kau bisa menggunakan vacuum cleaner?"

"Aku bisa, hyung, bagian mana yang harus kubersihkan?"

"Ruang tengah dan di sekitar dapur saja, tolong ya Minhyung-ah."

"Ne, hyung." Mark sungguh tak apa disuruh bersih-bersih kamar mandi juga, asal jangan suruh ia mencuci, menyetrika, dan memasak saja. Ia benar-benar tak bisa. Lagipula ia kasihan melihat Taeyong, kehadiran dirinya dan Johnny pasti menambah pekerjaan Taeyong. Belum lagi ia dan Johnny yang tak bisa membantu banyak karena bantuan mereka sepertinya hanya berujung pada pekerjaan tambahan untuk Taeyong.

Mark terus memperhatikan Taeyong selama menghisap debu. Hyungnya yang kini berbeda sekali dengan ia yang dulu. Taeyong masih tetap tampan seperti yang diingatnya, tapi sekarang tampak sangat kurus, tidak seperti saat masih kecil. Seingatnya Taeyong kecil cukup gembul. Sikap Taeyong juga ia rasa banyak berubah. Dulu Taeyong anak yang tak bisa diam dan bandel, penuh kejahilan dan jenaka, senang bertanya ini itu dan seringkali tak mau mengalah pada Mark.

Taeyong yang sekarang sangat berbeda. Ia cenderung pendiam, ia hanya banyak bicara pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Suaranya lembut dan hampir tak pernah ada nada marah kecuali saat ia mengomel dengan sayang pada teman-temannya. Ia selalu mengalah dan menawarkan bantuan pada orang lain. Ia telah menjadi seorang gentleman yang bisa diandalkan. Setahu Mark, Taeyong jugalah leader tim dance nya. Taeyong memang telah menjadi orang yang sangat baik, tapi Mark merindukan Taeyong yang ceria seperti dulu.

Selesai menghisap debu dan mencuci tangan (setelah diingatkan oleh Taeyong), Mark menghampiri Taeyong di meja makan. Kakaknya itu tengah menata makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Dalam hati Mark merutuk, ke mana sih Johnny Seo itu, bukannya membantu Taeyong, giliran makan saja baru datang.

Kata Taeyong Mark hanya perlu duduk manis di meja makan karena persiapannya sudah hampir selesai. Dari posisi ini Mark kembali mengamati Taeyong, kali ini fokus ke wajahnya. Mata indahnya yang selalu membuat Mark iri dari dulu itu tampak berair seperti orang yang menahan tangis. Hidungnya memerah dan suaranya berubah. Sepertinya Taeyong benar-benar flu.

"Hyung-"

"Woaah... makanannya sudah siap saja, padahal aku baru mau membantu." Johnny muncul tanpa dipanggil, setengah mengeluh setengah senang.

Huh, Johnny mengganggu saja. Baru Mark ingin melancarkan perhatiannya pada Taeyong, laki-laki jangkung itu keburu menginterupsi. Apanya yang mau membantunya dekat dengan Taeyong. Haruskah ia mengirim Johnny kembali ke Kanada?

"Tak apa, Johnny, kau tinggal makan saja."

"Okelah, kalau kau bilang begitu."

xxx

Selesai makan malam mereka tak memiliki kegiatan khusus, hanya menonton tv atau sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing. Mark sempat melupakan Taeyong sampai Taeyong sendiri yang menghampiri untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Minhyung-ah..."

Mark hampir tak mengenali suara Taeyong yang memanggilnya kalau ia tak menoleh. "Hyung, kukira siapa?"

"Ng, boleh aku minta obat flu yang tadi kau beli?"

"Eoh? Kau flu, hyung?" Mark bertanya, pura-pura tak tahu.

"Hng, sepertinya begitu. Aku akan beli sendiri besok, tapi malam ini aku malas keluar."

"Tak perlu, hyung. Kau ambil saja semua. Sebentar kuambilkan." Mark beranjak dari duduknya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke samping Taeyong dan menyerahkan sebungkus obat flu.

"Tapi...untuk persiapanmu bagaimana?" Taeyong masih ragu menerimanya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, hyung. Ternyata aku punya di koperku."

"Hmm, geurae, gomawo, Minhyungi~"

Johnny senyum-senyum tak jelas di balik handphonenya. Mungkin Mark dan Taeyong akan menganggapnya gila karena senyum-senyum pada handphone. Kenyataannya 'kan ia menertawakan interaksi antara Mark dan Taeyong. Bagaimana Mark yang sok cool dan Taeyong yang (sok) polos. Manis sekali sih...

xxx

"Hyung kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum."

"Boleh aku mengajakmu ngobrol?"

"Eum..."

Atas usul brilian Johnny, mereka melakukan hompimpah untuk menentukan siapa tidur dengan siapa dan siapa yang tidur di kasur lipat yang dibawakan Jaehyun.

Johnny menang lebih dulu sehingga ia bisa memilih tidur sendiri di kamar tamu. Sedangkan Mark dan Taeyong harus bersuit menentukan siapa yang tidur di kasur lipat. Mark kalah suit sehingga ialah yang akan tidur di kasur lipat dan meskipun Taeyong telah menawarkan Mark untuk tidur di kasurnya, Mark bersikeras ingin tidur di kasur lipat.

Johnny memberikan jempolnya pada Mark sebelum ia masuk ke kamar tamu dan kembali tenggelam dengan aktivitas chat nya dengan Hansol. Mereka seperti pacaran saja sih?

"Mom akan menikah lagi hyung..."

"Eoh? Eum... wajar 'kan? Eomma masih cantik walaupun sudah tak muda lagi, dia pasti masih ingin merasakan cinta." Taeyong tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Tapi hyung...aku tak suka."

"Wae, Minhyung-ah?" Taeyong memiringkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur agar bisa melihat Mark yang tidur di kasur lipat di lantai.

"Kalau mom menikah lagi, dia akan benar-benar melupakanmu dan appa."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Molla. Hanya saja, saat eomma bilang padaku ia mau menikahi kekasihnya aku langsung teringat kalian. Kau dan appa. Waktu kutanya apa tak mungkin lagi mom kembali bersama appa? Mom marah sekali. Hyung, apa appa juga berencana untuk menikah lagi?" Mark merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Hmm, entahlah, appa jarang bercerita soal itu. Hanya pernah beberapa kali kulihat appa jalan dengan wanita dan yah... sisanya appa sibuk bekerja. Kurasa appa belum bisa menemukan pengganti eomma. Pernah belum lama kulihat tengah malam appa melamun sambil melihat foto keluarga kita."

"Benarkah? Haaah... sudah sebelas tahun ya... dulu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada appa dan eomma dulu?"

"Ngg... seingatku, eomma berteriak-teriak pada appa sambil menangis, lalu minta diceraikan. Lalu eomma membawamu pergi, aku mengejar kalian, setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa."

"Aaah... rasanya sakit sekali kalau mengingat adegan itu lagi."

"Kau yang memulainya Minhyung-ah~"

'PIPIPPIPIP PIPIPPPIPIP!'

"Hyung, itu bunyi apa?"

"Ah! Alarmku!" Taeyong segera meraih hp nya di nakas dan mematikan bunyi berulang tanda alarm menyala.

"Kau membuat alarm jam 12 malam? Untuk apa hyung?"

"Untuk ini..."

Mark cukup terkejut saat Taeyong membuka laci nakas untuk mengambil sebuah bungkusan berpita dan menyodorkan bungkusan itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Saengil chukkahae, Minhyung-ah."

Mark masih melongo memandang bergantian antara Taeyong dan bungkusan itu. Tunggu, otaknya masih memproses apa arti 'saengil chukkahae' itu. Kata-kata itu sudah lama sekali tak ia dengar, tapi ada pikiran menyenangkan di kepalanya begitu mendengar kata-kata itu.

Mark tersadar. "Ya ampun, hyung! Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku merayakannya setiap tahun."

"Tanpaku?"

"Ng... ne."

"Cool!"

"Berapa umurmu tahun ini? 15? 16?"

"Hyuuung... kau bilang kau merayakannya setiap tahun, masa lupa? Aku 17 tahun, hyung!" Mark cemberut.

"Yah, bagaimana aku bisa ingat kalau terlalu sering merayakannya. Hahaha..." Taeyong menertawai Mark yang masih cemberut. Mark lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kado dari Taeyong akhirnya.

"Omong-omong ini apa, hyung?" Mark mengamati bungkusan berpita yang diberikan Taeyong. Kado ulang tahunnya! Ng, tapi kok ringang sekali?

"Mmm... jangan dibuka sekarang Minhyung-ah, aku malu! A-aku tidur duluan ya?" Taeyong membalikkan badan dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Tak ingin mendengar lagi pertanyaan dari Mark dengan berpura-pura sudah tidur.

Mark ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Taeyong. Ia memang sangat penasaran dengan isi kado Taeyong, tapi ia memilih mengikuti saran Taeyong untuk tidak membukanya sekarang.

xxx

Saat terbangun pagi harinya, Mark tidak menemukan Taeyong di tempat tidurnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar pun Mark tak menemukan Taeyong di setiap sudut apartemen. Ditengoknya Johnny di kamar sebelah, masih terlelap. Haah... benar-benar, jiwa liburannya sudah bangkit. Mereka jadi terbiasa bangun siang.

Menyerah mencari manusia yang terjaga di apartemen itu, Mark akhirnya menemukan secarik notes di meja makan, lengkap dengan dua piring nasi goreng yang tertutup tudung saji.

'Aku harus ke kampus pagi-pagi. Mungkin pulangnya malam. Maaf soal kadonya, sepulang dari kampus, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu dengan lebih baik. -Taeyong.

P.S. bangunkan Johnny juga dan makan sarapan kalian '

Mark bersyukur ia masih bisa membaca hangul, beruntung juga karena tulisan Taeyong rapi dan mudah dibaca.

Mark bergegas membangunkan Johnny. Ia memang tak tahu ingin melakukan apa hari ini, tapi sepertinya ia ingin mengajak Johnny pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunnya ini dengan bahagia. Ia biasanya tak peduli soal ulang tahun-ulang tahunan, tapi karena ucapan selamat dari Taeyong semalam, ia jadi lebih menghargai hari ini.

xxx

"Where do you think you'll go, Mark? It's heavilly raining outside."

Mark sebal. Rencananya untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar gagal karena hujan deras kembali mengguyur hari itu. Tambah sebal lagi karena Johnny tak memberinya solusi.

Sekarang Mark tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selama menunggu Taeyong pulang. Akan lebih baik kalau Taeyong di rumah dan memasakkannya sup rumput laut sebagaimana tradisi di korea kalau ada yang berulang tahun.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kado dari Taeyong, tadi ia sudah membukanya dan ia cukup shock mendapati benda itu yang Taeyong jadikan kado. Sebungkus snack rumput laut kering!

Pantas saja Taeyong malu. Tapi Mark jadi mengerti maksud Taeyong saat membaca surat kecil yang tertempel di bungkus snack rumput laut itu.

'Minhyung-i~ saengil chukkahae~ Hyung ingin membuatkanmu sup rumput laut, tapi hyung tak sempat. Jadi hyung hanya memberimu snack rumput laut. Kalau hyung pulang cepat, hyung akan buatkan sup untukmu. Yaksok. -Taeyong.'

"Huh, memangnya aku anak kecil yang dengan mudah termakan janji?" Tanpa sadar Mark bicara sendiri, sembari memandangi bungkusan snack di tangannya.

"Kau ngomong apa Mark?"

"Ng, bukan apa-apa."

Handphone Johnny yang hampir tak pernah lepas dari tangannya bergetar. "Oh, sebentar, Hansol meneleponku." Johnny segera mengangkat panggilan dari Hansol itu.

"Halo Hansol- what?! Taeyong?! Ya ampun!"

"Johnny, what happen? Taeyong kenapa?"

"OK, aku dan Mark datang sebentar lagi." Johnny tak langsung menjawab membuat Mark semakin cemas, setelah panggilannya dengan Hansol resmi berakhir barulah Johnny beralih pada Mark. "Taeyong pingsan. Kita harus menjemputnya."

"Mwo?!" Mark menjatuhkan snack rumput lautnya.

 **TBC**

 **xxx**

 **Yeayy! Diupdate menjelang ulang taun uri baby lion Makeu. Saengil Chukkae, Happy Birthday!!**

 **Cocok kan sama setting ceritanya? *iyain aja***

 **Padahal cerita ini udah diketik dari jauh2 hari tanpa berniat untuk dipublish, ternyata nemu juga timing yg pas.**

 **Lastly, silakan di review readers deul. Sampaikan pendapat kalian ttg cerita ini. Terima kasih~**


	4. Chapter 3

Previously:

Handphone Johnny yang hampir tak pernah lepas dari tangannya bergetar. "Oh, sebentar, Hansol meneleponku." Johnny segera mengangkat panggilan dari Hansol itu.

"Halo Hansol- what?! Taeyong?! Ya ampun!"

"Johnny, what happen? Taeyong kenapa?"

"OK, aku dan Mark datang sebentar lagi." Johnny tak langsung menjawab membuat Mark semakin cemas, setelah panggilannya dengan Hansol resmi berakhir barulah Johnny beralih pada Mark. "Taeyong pingsan. Kita harus menjemputnya."

"Mwo?!" Mark menjatuhkan snack rumput lautnya.

TBC

xxx

 **AwkwarLee Brothers (Chapter 3)**

"Kau yakin mau menerobosnya?"

"Eum, Shim-gyosu sudah menunggu kita 'kan?"

"Hhh... kau sih maksa tadi."

"Hehe, mian, hyung..."

"Dasar Lee Taeyong keras kepala."

Taeyong dan Hansol tengah memandang ragu keluar dari teras sebuah toko. Seperti kemarin, mereka terjebak hujan saat ingin pulang. Bedanya kemarin mereka terjebak di cafe Taeil, sekarang mereka terjebak di depan toko hadiah.

Ya, hadiah. Taeyong memaksa Hansol untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk Mark. Karena semalam ia hanya memberikan snack rumput laut kering, ia ingin membelikan Mark hadiah yang lebih layak. Alasannya mengajak Hansol adalah karena Hansol lah satu-satunya di antara mereka -Hansol, Taeyong, Yuta, Ten, dan Jaehyun- yang membawa motor sport ke kampus. Tentu saja dengan motor sport mereka bisa pulang pergi toko dengan cepat di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka. Tapi akibatnya ya ini, saat hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur, mereka jadi galau untuk kembali ke kampus.

"Kau pakailah jaketku. Aku punya jas hujan." Hansol menyerahkan jaketnya pada Taeyong. "Atau kau yang mau pakai jas hujanku?"

"Aniya, jaket saja. Gomawo, hyung." Taeyong mulai memasang jaket Hansol di badannya. Agak kebesaran mengingat Hansol memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Hansol begitu mereka sudah duduk manis di motornya lengkap dengan helm di kepala masing-masing.

"Let's go!"

xxx

"Oh, tidak, basah sampai ke dalam-dalamnya." Taeyong menggerutu menyadari seluruh pakaiannya tak ada yang kering.

"Kau bodoh sih. Sudah kubilang 'kan tunggu saja."

"Diam kau hyung-yang-bajunya-tidak-basah-karena-pakai-jas-hujan!" Seru Taeyong dengan nada menuduh.

"Ya! Tadi 'kan sudah kutawari kau pakai jas hujanku!" Hansol mendengus.

"Andwae...nanti bajumu basah semua..." Taeyong tiba-tiba bersikap sok manis dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Dasar aneh."

Hansol dan Taeyong berjalan bersisian dari tempat parkir menuju studio dance mereka. Sambil mencari-cari jalanan yang teduh dari hujan, mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Kau harus lepas jaketku, Taeyong-ah. Sudah basah sekali." Hansol melirik Taeyong di sebelahnya.

"Tapi dingin hyung..." rengek Taeyong.

"Akan tambah dingin kalau kau terus pakai jaketku yang basah itu."

Taeyong akhirnya menurut untuk melepaskan jaket Hansol. Bisa Hansol lihat lengan kurus Taeyong yang bergetar dan jari-jarinya yang mengeriput, apa begitu dingin? Ia sendiri biasa saja.

"Ayo percepat jalannya, biar kita bisa cepat ganti baju."

Taeyong mengikuti langkah Hansol yang semakin cepat, tapi sesuatu yang tiba-tiba teringat membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Hyung, mana kado untuk Minhyung?"

Hansol berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong, bukannya menjawab ia malah menepuk dahinya keras. Ia ingat tadi menyelamatkan benda itu di balik jas hujannya tapi setelah itu...

"Ya ampun, aku lupa meninggalkannya tercantel di motor! Tak apa Taeyong-ah, nanti bisa kau ambil- YA! Kau mau ke mana?!" Hansol berteriak melihat sosok di belakangnya tiba-tiba sudah berlari ke arah berlawanan yang mereka tuju.

"Kuambil dulu, takut hilang!" Samar di antara suara hujan Hansol mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

"Anak itu! Aish!"

xxx

Sampai di studio dance bersamaan, keadaan Taeyong dan Hansol benar-benar berbeda. Hansol setengah kering sementara Taeyong sangat basah sampai rambutnya ikut lepek. Salahkan aksi nekatnya kembali ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil kado Minhyung.

"Taeyong-hyung habis tenggelam di mana?" Pertanyaan dari Ten itulah yang menyambut kedatangan Hansol dan Taeyong. Ten memang suka bercanda, tapi ia jugalah yang berinisiatif mendekati Taeyong dan Hansol sambil membawa dua handuk kering.

"Taeyong-ah, sebaiknya cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu sebelum masuk angin." Yuta menimpali.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu ruang ganti. Hansol hanya perlu mengganti celananya ia rasa, karena bajunya masih cukup kering untuk dipakai. Ia bisa menggantinya setelah Taeyong selesai.

"Hhhh... kalian tahu? Aku kesal sekali dengan Taeyong..." Hansol mendudukkan dirinya di antara Ten dan Yuta. Jaehyun tak ada di antara mereka karena ibunya menyeretnya pulang ke rumah setelah berkunjung kemarin.

"Kenapa hyung?" Ten jadi penasaran, tidak biasanya Hansol bicara buruk tentang Taeyong.

"Dia itu keras kepala sekali, dan nekat. Huh, kau pasti juga akan kesal kalau di posisiku." Hansol pun menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama perjalanan pulang tadi.

"Itu sih sudah biasa, hyung." Tanggap Yuta santai. Ia memang sudah hafal sekali sifat Taeyong yang itu. Ialah yang mengenal Taeyong paling lama di antara mereka, sudah sejak kelas 3 SMA.

"Sudah berkali-kali dia begitu dan ujung-ujungnya hanya akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri." Tambah Yuta.

"Kalau kau kesal, itu artinya kau peduli dan khawatir padanya, hyung." Ten menyemangati(?) Hansol.

"Omong-omong Shim-gyosu tadi ke sini?" Tanya Hansol mengingat karena orang itulah mereka nekat menerobos hujan.

"Yap, tapi pergi lagi begitu melihat hanya ada aku dan Yuta-hyung."

"Apa dia marah?"

"Tidak tahu, Shim-gyosu 'kan wajahnya memang selalu judes jadi susah juga membedakan dia marah atau..." Yuta mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

xxx

"Taeyong kok lama sih?" Pertanyaan Hansol memecah keheningan setelah dua puluh menit mereka sibuk dengan hp masing-masing sejak percakapan terakhir mereka.

"Coba lihat, hyung, lagi galau sambil shower-an kali." Ten menyeletuk dengan senyum bercanda khas miliknya.

Hansol beranjak dari duduknya. Celananya sudah hampir kering juga, tapi ia tetap berniat mengganti celananya.

"Taeyong-ah, kau sudah selesai?" Hansol mengetuk pintu ruang ganti. Tak ada jawaban. "Kau masih di kamar mandi? Cepatlah, aku juga mau ganti celanaku..." Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kau masih hidup, Tae?" Yuta ikutan mengetuk pintu ruang ganti. Yuta menatap Hansol. "Perasaanku tak enak, hyung." Yuta meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Dikunci dari dalam.

"Taeyong-hyung~" Ten bergabung dan memanggil lebih keras.

"Ya! Taeyong! Jangan bercanda! Jawab atau buka pintunya!" Hansol mulai tak sabaran.

"Dia belum keluar 'lkan?" Yuta memastikan pada dua temannya bahwa Taeyong memang benar masih di dalam.

"Dobrak saja, hyung." Usul Ten. Hansol menatap horor pada Ten karena idenya. "Urusan ganti-ganti pintu bisa diurus belakangan." Tambah Ten.

"Kajja!" Yuta bersiap-siap. Hansol dan Ten ikut bersiap.

"Satu...dua...ti-"

'CKLEK'

"...ga... stop, stop, stop!"

"Kalian kenapa sih? Berisik sekali." Taeyong muncul dari balik pintu, tampak sudah berganti pakaian.

"Kau, kau tak apa-apa?" Yuta mendekatinya, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih melongo di belakangnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Taeyong heran.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama di dalam hyung. Kau tak juga menjawab meski dipanggil. Kami hampir saja mendobrak pintunya, mengira kau pingsan di dalam." Jelas Ten.

'Memang benar...' ringis Taeyong dalam hati. Ia rasa ia memang sempat pingsan di dalam, entahlah ia juga tak tahu. Kepalanya sudah pusing sejak pagi dan semakin parah setelah hujan-hujanan tadi. Dengan kepala berdenyut ia ingat masih sempat membilas tubuh dan berganti pakaian, namun setelahnya ia tak ingat lagi. Ia hanya kembali tersadar saat teriakan Ten disertai gedoran pintu terdengar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, tapi mendengar rencana mereka mau mendobrak pintu membuatnya segera bangkit.

"Kau benar-benar tak apa 'kan? Wajahmu pucat tahu..." Hansol masih terlihat khawatir.

"Tak apa hyung..."

"Sudah tak dingin lagi?"

"Sudah lebih baik." Taeyong tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Hyung, kau bikin heboh saja." Ten menyenggol pelan lengan Taeyong.

Ten dan Hansol mungkin sudah percaya Taeyong baik-baik saja, tapi Yuta tidak. Matanya tak lepas mengikuti gerak-gerik Taeyong sejak saat itu, bahkan saat Shim-gyosu datang lagi dan mereka memulai latihan koreografi baru mereka di bawah pengawasan Shim-gyosu.

"Taeyong, fokus! Gerakanmu kurang power. Ulang lagi!" Perintah Shim-gyosu.

Tak perlu menoleh, sisa tiga orang lain di ruangan itu pun bisa melihat gerakan Taeyong yang berbeda dari biasanya. Semuanya terlihat di cermin besar yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Jwesonghamnidahh..." Jawab Taeyong tersengal.

Ke empat orang yang tergabung dalam satu tim itu mengulang kembali gerakan dance mereka persis seperti sebelumnya.

Taeyong berusaha untuk tidak mengacau lagi kali ini. Tapi tubuhnya seperti tidak sejalan dengan otaknya. Setelah gerakan memutar yang rumit, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Bukan karena gerakannya yang tidak sempurna, tetapi karena kepalanya yang terasa berputar sampai pandangannya pun memburam. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk dijadikan pegangan atau ia akan jatuh. Ruangan itu ikut berputar di mata Taeyong, padahal ia jelas telah berhenti bergerak sedetik yang lalu. Kenapa...

"Taeyong-hyung!"

Itu suara teriakan Ten.

BRUK!

Itu suara tubuhnya yang jatuh menabrak lantai.

"Taeyong!"

Yuta.

"Ya ampun, Taeyong!"

Dan Hansol.

Setelah itu tak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

xxx

Mark menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tanda ia sedang cemas. Matanya memang melihat ke luar jendela mobil namun pikirannya melayang pada Taeyong.

Taeyong pingsan.

Itulah kabar yang didengarnya dari Johnny yang ditelepon oleh Hansol. Bagaimana bisa Taeyong pingsan? Taeyong baik-baik saja semalam meskipun sedang flu. Oh tidak, Mark mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Ia harus menepis segala pikiran buruk itu.

Hujan masih mengguyur saat Mark dan Johnny tiba di kampus Taeyong. Sebuah kampus seni terbesar di Seoul. Bangunannya yang megah memang sangat cocok dengan gelar kampus seni terbesar dan sekarang mereka bingung harus kemana. Kampus yang besar itu terlihat sepi karena memang telah masuk masa liburan. Dan hampir tak ada orang yang berkeliaran di luar karena hujan masih mengguyur sejak tadi.

"Akan kutelepon Hansol lagi." Johnny berinisiatif. Baik Johnny dan Mark masih berada di dalam taksi yang mereka tumpangi. Tentu saja kalau mereka mau menjemput Taeyong, taksinya harus masuk ke dalam, tak mungkin orang pingsan disuruh berjalan ke taksi sendiri.

"Eung, klinik Gedung G? Oke... Taksi boleh masuk? Mmm... yes. Kami sudah di depan. Oke, kami masuk. Thanks Hansol."

"Pak, masuk ke dalam saja." Johnny meminta supir taksi untuk masuk ke wilayah kampus, menelusuri jalannya dan mencari gedung yang diberitahukan Hansol.

Sampai di depan gedung yang dimaksud, mereka bisa melihat klinik kecil yang ada di bagian kanan. Sepertinya di sanalah Hansol dan yang lainnya berada.

"Parkir di depan klinik itu, Pak!" Pinta Johnny pada supir lagi. Johnny merasa harus mengambil alih urusan penjemputan ini karena Mark terlalu kalut untuk berkata apapun.

Johnny dan Mark turun dari taksi dan segera memasuki klinik untuk menghindari terkena hujan. Mereka langsung melihat Ten dan Hansol di lobby klinik.

"Di mana Taeyong?" Johnny lagi yang bertanya.

"Di dalam. Ada Yuta yang menemaninya."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Mark menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjuk Hansol. Beruntung tak ada pasien lain jadi tak apa kalau mereka sedikit menimbulkan keributan.

"Hyung!" Mark kembali mendapatkan suaranya.

"Ssstt... dia baru saja tidur setelah minum obat."

"Yuta-hyung, Taeyong-hyung kenapa? Bagaimana dia bisa pingsan?"

"Taeyong demam sejak pagi dan tambah parah karena kehujanan." Jawab Yuta masih tak lepas menatap Taeyong.

Mark meraba kening Taeyong, panas, seperti dugaannya. "Haaah..." Mark mendesah. "Seandainya aku bangun lebih awal pagi ini, aku akan mencegahnya berangkat."

"Kalau kami tahu dia sedang demam juga kami akan menyuruhnya pulang. Kebiasaan, Taeyong suka menyimpan sendiri sakitnya." Yuta geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir.

"Dokter bilang apa, hyung? Apa sakitnya berbahaya?" Mark bertanya lagi.

"Tidak. Dokter bilang karena kelelahan dan stres daya tahan tubuhnya menurun jadi mudah terserang penyakit. Tapi selain disuruh istirahat dan minun obat, dokter tak bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengurungnya di rumah tiga hari ke depan, eoh?"

"Ne, hyung."

Johnny masuk tak lama kemudian. "Kita bawa Taeyong pulang sekarang. Supir taksinya masih menunggu.

"Tapi Taeyong-hyung masih tidur."

"Tak apa, lebih baik istirahat di rumah. Aku akan menggendongnya, bantu aku."

Dengan bantuan Mark dan Yuta, Taeyong telah berada di punggung Johnny dengan aman. Yuta menyerahkan tas Taeyong pada Mark, tak lupa obat dari dokter juga.

"Ah, iya, ini untukmu." Yuta hampir lupa menyerahkan kantung plastik yang berisi kado untuk Mark.

"Ini apa, hyung?"

"Tanya Taeyong saja nanti." Yuta mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya tersenyum jahil.

Tidak bertanya lagi, Mark mengekori Johnny yang berjalan lebih dulu, Yuta di belakangnya.

Ten dan Hansol sudah siap dengan payung masing-masing agar perjalanan Johnny dan Taeyong menuju taksi aman dari hujan yang tinggal gerimis.

"Hyungdeul, gamsahamnida~ terima kasih sudah menjaga hyungku."

"Gwaenchana Mar-ups-Minhyung-ah~ hehe, hanya pastikan dia terikat di kasurnya." Ten melambai pada Mark.

"Tak apa kalau mau memanggilku Mark, hyung."

"Jinjja? Baguslah, namamu agak sulit diucapkan sih."

"Katakan itu pada pemilik nama terpanjang dan tersulit di kampus ini." Sindir Hansol menatap sinis Ten.

"Ya! Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul itu tidak susah tahu!" Ten protes.

Teman-teman Taeyong memang menyenangkan, buktinya mereka masih bisa membuat Mark tersenyum di tengah kekhawatirannya pada Taeyong.

"Mark! Hurry up or we have to pay million won to this driver!" Seru Johnny dari dalam taksi.

"Ok. Hyung kami pulang dulu ya~" Mark melambai pada Ten dan Hansol sebelum bergabung dengan Taeyong di kursi belakang taksi.

xxx

"Yes, thank you mom... I wish a happy birthday, too... Tidak, Taeyong hyung sakit. Hhh... aku cemas sekali tadi... Hanya ada aku dan Johnny di rumah. Appa belum pulang dari luar kota. Aku mau mengabarinya tapi Taeyong hyung bilang tak usah. Cuma sakit biasa. Tapi aku tak bisa tak mengabarimu mom... Mmm, akan kusampaikan padanya salam dari mom... Yeah, miss you, too."

'PIP'

Mark mengakhiri panggilan internasional dengan ibunya. Ia baru saja mengabari perihal sakitnya Taeyong. Ia baru ingat lagi ini masih hari ulang tahunnya. Taeyong yang sakit membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Termasuk makan siangnya. Sekarang ia lapar, tapi ia tak mau nekat memasak, daripada malah menghancurkan dapur kesayangan Taeyong. Lebih baik ia turun ke bawah, mengunjungi cafe Taeil dan membeli makanan, mungkin bisa juga memesan bubur untuk Taeyong.

Suara bel berbunyi. Membuyarkan lamunan Mark soal makan malam mereka hari ini. Siapa sih?

Rupanya itu Jaehyun. Ia datang dengan raut wajah cemas. Tapi ia tak datang sendiri. Ada seorang lelaki berjas putih di belakangnya.

"Aku datang bersama dokter keluargaku, dokter ini bisa memeriksa Taeyong-hyung. Dia di dalam 'kan?" Tanya Jaehyun begitu Mark membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Eo-eoh, ne. Masuk saja, hyung." Mark mempersilakan dua tamunya masuk.

Johnny yang baru selesai mandi kaget melihat Jaehyun sudah ada di ruang tengah bersama laki-laki asing. "Siapa itu Jae, ayahmu?"

"Bukan hyung, dokter keluargaku. Aku sengaja minta izin eomma untuk mengajak dokter Kim ke sini. Aku dengar dari Yuta-hyung, Taeyong-hyung pingsan saat latihan."

"Wow. Kau bahkan punya dokter keluarga! Silakan saja kalau mau periksa Taeyong, dia di kamarnya. Tapi tadi sudah diperiksa dokter di klinik sih, iya 'kan Mark?"

Mark datang dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus minuman. "Ne, hyung."

"Aku lebih percaya pada dokter Kim. Boleh kami ke kamarnya sekarang?"

"Silakan..."

Taeyong sedang melamun di kamar saat Jaehyun masuk. Ia memang sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi terlalu lemas untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Hyung..."

"Eoh? Jaehyun-ah, wasseo?"

"Ne, hyung. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku... baik. Kau tidak kabur dari rumah 'kan?"

"Hyung~ kau ini. Aku datang bersama dokter keluargaku."

Taeyong menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Jaehyun.

"Annyeong haseyo." Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menunduk dan dibalas bungkukan singkat dokter Kim.

"Tuan muda Jaehyun meminta saya memeriksa Anda, Taeyong-ssi. Boleh saya periksa sekarang?" Dokter Kim mulai mengeluarkan peralatan seperti stetoskop dan lainnya.

"Eh? Jaehyun-ah, kenapa kau repot-repot? Aku ingat tadi sudah diperiksa dokter di klinik kok." Taeyong jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku akan percaya kau baik-baik saja kalau yang memeriksa dokter Kim. Dokter Kim periksa saja dia, tak usah didengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya."

Taeyong memajukan bibirnya tak terima. Setelah memeriksa dan menanyai Taeyong sedikit, dokter Kim mengatakan persis seperti yang dikatakan dokter di klinik kampus.

"Kalau Anda sudah mendapat obat dari dokter sebelumnya, maka harus dihabiskan. Saya hanya akan menambahkan resep suplemen untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuh Anda."

"Ne, gamsahamnida, dokter Kim."

Setelahnya, dokter Kim pamit diantar Jaehyun. Taeyong kira Jaehyun akan pulang ke rumahnya, tapi ternyata anak itu kembali bersama Mark.

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa malam ini? Aku berencana membeli makanan di cafe Taeil-hyung." Mark duduk di tepi ranjang seraya memijat-mijat pelan kaki Taeyong.

"Aku tak ingin makan apa pun, Minhyung-ah..."

"Jangan kekanakan, hyung. Kau harus makan sebelum minum obat!" Tegas Jaehyun.

"Tapi, Jaehyunni..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau makan dengan benar."

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun agak lama. "Geurae..." Mata Taeyong kini beralih pada Mark. "Minhyung-ah, bisa kau keluar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Jaehyun. Berdua saja." Taeyong memberi penekanan di akhir.

"Eoh?" Mark cukup terkejut mendapat usiran halus dari Taeyong. Sebegitu rahasianyakah pembicaraan Taeyong dan Jaehyun? Jaehyun juga tampak terkejut karena raut wajah Taeyong yang tiba-tiba serius.

"Eum, kalau begitu, aku pergi ke cafe sekarang saja. Aku akan beli makanan untuk kita semua. Tak apa 'kan kalau sama seperti kemarin?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang di kamar itu, Mark undur diri.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit hati. Moodnya memang sedang buruk hari ini, disenggol sedikit saja rasanya sudah menyebalkan, tapi diusir? Oke, ini saaaangat menyebalkan. Memangnya dia apa? Nyamuk?

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan sampai mengusir Minhyung segala, hyung? Kalau aku jadi dia aku akan sebal padamu." Jaehyun menduduki tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki Mark.

"Hehehe...menyebalkan, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Aneh..."

"Ini juga demi Minhyung. Kau tahu 'kan hari ini ulang tahunnya?"

"Tentu saja, kemarin 'kan kau cerit...aaa, jangan-jangan kau mau-"

"Ya, tepat sekali, Jaehyunni yang pintar. Aku mau memberi kejutan untuk Minhyung. Langkah pertama kita kerjai dia dulu, hehehe."

"Hyung~ kau ini benar-benar. Jangan sok mau buat kejutan-kejutan deh. Kau bangun saja tak bisa." Cibir Jaehyun.

"Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu, Jaehyun-ah..." Pinta Taeyong dengan wajah memelas yang tak bisa ditolak Jaehyun.

"Baiklah..." Jaehyun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sip, pertama-tama panggil Johnny ke sini. Dia juga harus membantu kita jadi jangan biarkan dia ikut Minhyung ke cafe. Lalu kau telepon Taeil-hyung untuk menahan Minhyung selama mungkin di cafe. Kau bisa 'kan?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ah, ada satu lagi." Jaehyun yang baru akan keluar menoleh lagi.

"Bisa kau tolong aku masakkan sup rumput laut untuk Minhyung? Aku sudah janji padanya akan memasak itu, tapi..."

Jaehyun mengangguk, sebuah senyum pengertian terpasang di wajahnya.

xxx

"Hyung, aku mau pesan makanan yang biasanya dipesan Taeyong hyung." Mark telah berada di cafe Taeil dan Doyoung berperan sebagai pelayannya hari ini.

"Mmm... sebentar ya, kulihat dulu stok menu itu masih ada atau tidak, hari ini ramai sekali sih."

"Baiklah..." Doyoung memberikan segelas air putih sebagai servis selama Mark menunggu.

Sesuai rencana Taeyong, Jaehyun telah lebih dulu menelepon Taeil yang bekerja sama dengan Doyoung untuk melakukan apapun supaya bisa mengulur waktu Mark di cafe.

Johnny juga sudah diajak kerja sama. Ia yang membantu Taeyong menyiapkan segala sesuatu di rumah, seperti beres-beres dan menghias ruangan. Sementara Jaehyun sibuk di dapur membuat sup yang diminta Taeyong. Taeyong hanya mengawasi sambil terduduk di meja makan karena berdiri sedikit bisa membuat kepalanya terasa berputar lagi dan ia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

xxx

Mark memandang keadaan cafe yang sepi. Mana ramainya? Mungkin tadi, pikir Mark, berusaha positif. Dan ia pun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri selagi menunggu.

Bolehkah Mark berkata kalau ia sebal pada Taeyong? Ya, ia sebal pada Taeyong barusan Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia sebal. Tadinya ia biasa saja, lalu Jaehyun datang. Taeyong mengusirnya. Lalu semuanya jadi menyebalkan. Johnny juga ikut-ikutan menyebalkan. Ia tak mau diajak ke cafe. Ditambah pesanan makanan datangnya lama sekali. Ia sudah lapar karena tak makan tadi siang. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Demi apapun ini ulang tahun terburuknya!

"Huuuft..."

Mark sebenarnya tak ingin marah pada siapapun. Apalagi pada Taeyong yang sedang sakit. Tapi perasaannya benar-benar sedang sensitif hari ini. Seperti wanita yang sedang PMS. Yah, ia tak pernah PMS sih, tapi ia tahu bagaimana sensitifnya wanita yang PMS, melihat contoh dari ibunya.

Dan perasaannya pada Jaehyun belum jelas. Maksudnya apakah ia membencinya, hanya tidak suka, hanya iri, atau sebenarnya biasa saja? Ia tak terlalu suka kalau Jpaehyun ada di sekitar Taeyong. Karena Jaehyun berbeda dengan teman Taeyong yang lain. Jaehyun terlalu dekat dengan Taeyong dan kenyataan di mana Taeyong tidak keberatan soal itu, membuat Mark makin tak suka. Oke sepertinya ia mengidap brother complex pada Taeyong. Mungkinkah ini efek tak bertemu selama sebelas tahun?

Terlalu banyak melamun soal Taeyong membuat Mark tak sadar Taeil sudah duduk di depannya. Laki-laki berwajah teduh itu memandangi wajah Mark yang berubah-ubah ekspresi saat melamun.

"Aku tak menyangka Taeyong punya adik seimut ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku iri pada Taeyong karena adikku Doyoung sangat tidak imut."

"Tidak salah, hyung? Aku ini yang terimut di lingkungan ini." Doyoung yang sedang membawa alat pel menyambar.

"Ckck, kembali bekerja saja sana Doyoungi..."

"Hmph..." Doyoung melengos pergi.

"Pesananmu sedang dibuat chef kami. Kuharap kau sabar ya." Kata Taeil lagi pada Mark.

"Ne, hyung. Ng, tapi tidak ada yang menyebutku imut sebelumnya." Mark tertawa canggung.

"Tak apa, Minhyung-ah. Itu pujian. Tetapi kalau kau tak suka, aku tak akan menyebutmu begitu."

"Aniya, hyung, gwaenchanayo..."

Taeil mengacak rambut Mark gemas, lalu beranjak ke balik konter dan kembali membawa sebuah kotak.

"Kudengar Taeyong sakit. Bisa berikan ini padanya? Sampaikan padanya semoga cepat sembuh, maaf aku tak bisa menjenguknya." Taeil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Mark.

"Ne, hyung. Terima kasih."

Mark heran, berita sakitnya Taeyong seperti trending topic saja, semua orang mengetahuinya dengan cepat. Yah semua orang itu memang teman Taeyong sih, tapi Mark tetap harus bersyukur karena masih banyak orang yang peduli pada hyungnya itu disaat ia sakit. Setidaknya ia tidak khawatir sendirian.

"Kau mau tambah minumnya? Atau ingin cake?" Tanya Taeil melihat isi gelas Mark telah tandas.

"Ng, tak usah hyung, aku tak terlalu suka makanan manis."

"Kau berbeda sekali dengan Taeyong."

"Beda apanya, hyung?"

"Kalau Taeyong itu, bisa seharian tak makan nasi asal ia makan sesuatu yang manis-manis, misalnya coklat, cake, cookies, es krim, yah seperti itulah. Terutama kalau appanya sedang dinas keluar, biasanya ia akan malas memasak dan mampir ke sini untuk makan tapi yang dipesannya hanya cake."

"Eh? Tapi kau tidak membuatkan cake 'kan untuk pesananku kali ini?"

"Hm?"

"Itu... tadi aku bilang pada Doyoung-hyung mau pesan makanan yang biasa dipesan Taeyong-hyung."

"Hahaha... tentu saja tidak, Minhyung-ah, aku juga mengerti. Biasanya Taeyong pesan jjampong, tapi karena dia sedang sakit, kubuatkan bubur khusus untuknya."

"Ah, untunglah..."

Untung saja Taeil menemaninya selama menunggu pesanan makanannya jadi, Mark tak jadi mati kebosanan karenanya. Mood Mark pun sedikit membaik. Lain kali ia berjanji akan lebih sering mengobrol dengan Taeil-hyung.

xxx

"Ya... kita harus cepat. Taeil-hyung bilang, Mark sudah pulang dari cafe."

"Ugh... kalian seharusnya tidak menyuruhku meniup balon sebanyak ini." Keluh Johnny yang mengaku bibirnya sudah kebas akibat meniup balon.

"Berikan padaku, John-"

"Hyung diam saja atau acaranya batal nih." Ancam Jaehyun pada Taeyong yang baru saja mau meraih balon.

Taeyong memberikan tatapan minta maaf pada Johnny.

"Ya sudah segitu saja cukup balonnya. Sekarang kita bereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Johnny-hyung lalu matikan lampunya."

Walaupun protes Johnny tetap mengikuti perkataan Jaehyun. Kalau bukan demi kelancaran hubungan Mark dan Taeyong, ia mana mau disuruh-suruh laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai sesuai rencana, ketiga orang di dalam apartemen itu pun mulai mengambil posisi tersembunyi agar mereka bisa mengejutkan Mark begitu ia masuk apartemen.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang membuka pintu apartemen. Itu pasti Mark, pikir ketiga orang yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Eoh? Kenapa gelap semua? Hyung...? Johnny...? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Mark yang bingung mulai bertanya-tanya. Di tengah gelap ia meraba-raba tembok mencari saklar terdekat.

Saat menemukan saklar itu tiba-tiba saja ketakutan menyergapnya, suasana sepi ini... sangat tak wajar. Bagaimana kalau ada perampok di dalam yang sudah membantai Hyungnya dan Johnny.

'GLUK' Mark menelan ludahnya takut.

"Haruskah aku panggil bantuan?"

'Kenapa Minhyung lama sekali?' Bisik Jaehyun pada Taeyong di sebelahnya. Ia tahu Mark sudah masuk dari tadi tapi kenapa ia tak juga menyalakan lampu?

Mark menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Nyalakan? Tidak? Nyalakan? Tidak?

"Ah, molla~" Sambil menutup mata, Mark menekan saklar lampu.

'CRIING' Lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga orang yang sedang sembunyi terkejut dan kehilangan timing mereka untuk memberikan kejutan. Beberapa detik berlalu, Mark masih menutup matanya. Jaehyun, Taeyong, dan Johnny masih membiasakan mata mereka pada cahaya terang.

Jaehyun yang sadar lebih dulu memberikan aba-aba, 'Hana, dul, set...'

"SURPRIIIIISEEEE!!!"

Seruan tiga orang itu berhasil mengejutkan Mark sampai jatuh terjengkang. Tapi Mark tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya saat membuka mata dan melihat ruangan itu tak seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Woaah! You guys made this for me? Woaaah..."

"Saengil chukka hamnida... saengil chukka hamnida... Saranghaneun uri Minhyung... saengil chukka hamnida... wooo!" Nyanyi Jaehyun kelewat bersemangat. Johnny dan Taeyong ikut bernyanyi meski tak seheboh Jaehyun.

Mark belum bisa menutup mulutnya saat berjalan mendekat.

"Hey, isn't it awkward if there's no cake on a birthday?" Tanya Johnny.

"Minhyung-ah, Taeil-hyung memberimu sesuatu tidak?"

"Taeil-hyung? Eoh, ne. Dia memberikan ini untuk Taeyong hyung." Mark menunjukkan kotak yang terpisah dari kotak makanan pesanannya.

"Bukalah Minhyung-ah..." pinta Taeyong dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mark mengikuti perintah Taeyong. Dibukanya kotak bertuliskan Moon cafe itu.

"Woaaah..." Mark lagi-lagi ber-woah ria. Sebuah cake coklat bertuliskan "Happy birthday 이민형" kini berada di tangannya.

"Hyung... kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Mark bertanya pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk.

Yah, sebenarnya tidak seperti ini rencana Taeyong. Pingsan di kampus tidak termasuk dalam daftar rencananya. Tapi ada hikmahnya juga, ia bisa pulang cepat dan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk Mark lebih awal. Ditambah ia bisa mengerjai Mark.

"Apa mengusirku juga termasuk dalam rencana?"

"Mengusirmu?"

"Iya, tadi waktu kau bilang mau bicara berdua saja dengan Jaehyun."

"Hyung, sepertinya yang tadi berhasil." Jaehyun tampak senang sekali sampai dimple-nya terlihat sangat dalam.

"Mark itu memang mudah sekali dibohongi. Tak heran." Johnny menimpali.

"Johnny Seo, kau ikutan juga? Aku benci padamu!"

"Yeah, I love you too, Mark Lee."

Mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke meja makan sekarang. Johnny bilang kalian tak makan siang tadi."

"Ya, karena kau hyung..."

"Kau harus coba sup rumput lautnya. Jaehyun yang buat sih. Tapi masakan Jaehyun juga enak."

"Aniya... hyung, masakanku lebih enak dari masakanmu." Timpal Jaehyun pede.

"Terserah saja, yang penting aku lapar." Johnny sudah tak tahan dengan suasana basa-basi itu.

Mark membantu Taeyong berjalan tanpa diminta. Ia takut hyungnya itu jatuh kalau tidak dibantu berjalan dan memang benar sih, Taeyong sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Gomawo, Minhyung-ah~" katanya begitu duduk dengan aman di kursi meja makan.

Suasana yang dingin setelah hujan memang membuat nafsu makan meningkat. Baik Mark, Johnny, maupun Jaehyun makan dengan lahap semua makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Mark terutama memuji sup rumput laut yang dibuat Jaehyun. Rasanya sangat mirip seperti yang dibuat grandma atau mom-nya.

"Tentu saja mirip, resepnya 'kan dari Taeyong hyung." Jawab Jaehyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Mark menatap Taeyong penuh arti, tetapi tatapannya segera berubah prihatin karena makanan Taeyong tak berkurang banyak.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau tak suka buburnya? Taeil hyung sengaja membuatkannya untukmu loh, habiskan, ya?"

Taeyong mengangguk, meskipun mual ia tetap memakannya pelan-pelan. "Ini enak, tapi di lidahku tak ada rasanya. Gwaenchanayo... akan kuhabiskan..l."

"Kau mau makananku, hyung? Mungkin yang ini ada rasanya."

"Aniya... kau habiskan saja punyamu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Aku tak mau, Minhyungi~"

"Aduuuh... sepertinya aku jadi nyamuk di sini... Enaknya makan sambil nonton tv kali, ya?" Johnny beranjak dari meja makan membawa kotak makannya. Jaehyun yang membaca situasi mengikuti jejak Johnny tak lama kemudian.

"Apaan sih Johnny itu?" Gerutu Mark.

"Kau tak memanggil Johnny dengan sebutan hyung, Minhyung-ah?"

"Mwo? Oh itu... karena di Kanada tidak ada panggilan seperti hyung untuk orang yang lebih tua aku jadi terbiasa memanggilnya Johnny saja."

"Apa kau juga lebih suka dipanggil Mark saja?"

"Eh? Aku tak masalah kok dipanggil apa saja."

"Aku lebih suka Minhyungi~"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku itu saja, hyung."

"Gomawo..."

"Tak usah berterima kasih, hyung."

Hening tercipta saat Taeyong dan Mark sama-sama sibuk kembali dengan makanan masing-masing. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Mark telah membersihkan jatah makanannya. Tapi tidak dengan Taeyong. Ia terkadang berhenti menyendok bubur agak lama dan tampak berusaha keras menelan makanan yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya. Mark jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Sudah hyung, jangan dipaksa. Kau bisa berhenti kalau tak sanggup menghabiskannya." Mark memberikan segelas air hangat untuk Taeyong.

"Aku ingin banyak makan supaya cepat sembuh, tapi susah sekali ya?" Taeyong mendesah lega saat mengetahui Mark tak lagi memaksanya menghabiskan makanannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kau tak mungkin pulih dalam semalam. Yuta hyung bilang aku harus mengurungmu di rumah sampai tiga hari ke depan."

"Itu terlalu lama, aku akan sangat tertinggal dalam latihan." Taeyong merajuk dengan wajah memelas berharap Mark tidak benar-benar mengurungnya.

"Tak akan mempan hyung, aku tetap akan mengurungmu."

"Ya! Lee Minhyung!"

"Omong-omong, terima kasih kadonya hyung, bajunya keren." Ujar Mark tak mempedulikan protes Taeyong.

"Eh? Kau sudah melihatnya? Kau menyukainya?"

"Yes. Sangat sesuai dengan gayaku. Tapi..."

"Tapi..?"

"Tapi aku tak akan menerima hadiah darimu lagi kalau untuk membelinya kau sampai harus hujan-hujanan."

Taeyong tersedak air yang sedang di minumnya. Dari mana Mark tahu?

"Tidak kok..."

"Tak usah bohong hyung, teman-temanmu itu kan geng gosip, mereka pasti menceritakan semuanya padaku yang kau lakukan."

Mark benar, teman-temannya memang geng gosip, terutama Ten dan Yuta. "Hhhh..." Taeyong lelah sendiri kalau memikirkan mereka.

"Makanya... kau tak usah memberiku hadiah pun aku sudah senang. Semua kejutan ini dan ucapanmu semalam sudah lebih dari cukup, hyung. Hanya... kalau aku boleh minta satu hal padamu..." Mark menatap Taeyong penuh harap.

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku merawatmu malam ini hyung, besok, dan seterusnya sampai kau sembuh."

"Apa aku bisa berkata tidak?" Senyum di wajah Taeyong mengembang di saat ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak perlu Mark jawab.

xxx

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ulang tahun Mark. Taeyong sudah sehat dan kembali berlatih bersama tim dancenya. Jangan lupakan juga Jaehyun yang mulai bergabung latihan setelah cideranya pulih. Kali ini mereka optimis bisa meraih juara pertama. Terkadang Mark dan Johnny berkunjung ke studio dance Taeyong dan kawan-kawan karena mereka bilang boleh datang kapan saja. Lagipula perkuliahan normal sedang libur, kecuali Taeyong dan kawan-kawan yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kompetisi, tak banyak mahasiswa yang mengunjungi kampus.

"Johnny, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku melanjutkan study ku di sini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa mom akan mengizinkan kalau aku bilang ingin kuliah di sini dan tinggal bersama Taeyong-hyung?"

"Kau gila?! Aku suka idemu."

Mark memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku serius Johnny, aku benar-benar bertanya pendapatmu."

"Ya, I'm serious, tanyakan langsung pada your mom lah. I don't have the right to decide what you have to do."

"Hmm... mungkin aku juga perlu meminta pendapat Taeyong-hyung dan appa. Oh ya? Aku sudah bilang belum? Malam ini appa pulang!"

xxx

"Terakhir kali kita berbelanja itu... di hari kedatanganmu. Itu sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Aku jarang masak sih akhir-akhir ini..." Taeyong bicara pada Mark yang mendorong troli, tapi ia tak mengharap jawaban apapun.

"Hmm..." Mark pun hanya menggumam sebagai balasan.

"Apa yang biasanya ingin orang makan sehabis berpergian?"

"Ng... makanan enak?"

Taeyong memandang Mark gemas. "Iya makanan enak, tapi makanan enak 'kan banyak, Minhyung-ah~"

Mark memutar matanya, tampak mengingat-ingat. "Seingatku appa sangat senang kalau mom memasakkan samgyetang untuknya di musim panas."

"Samgyetang?"

"Eoh..."

"Hmm... aku sudah lama sekali tak memakan samgyetang buatan eomma. Terakhir yang kumakan buatan ibu Jaehyun dan rasanya sedikit berbeda. Aku ingin coba membuatnya sendiri, tapi aku tak tahu resepnya."

"Mau tanya pada mom langsung?"

"Eh?"

"Kau juga... sudah lama tak bicara dengan eomma 'kan?"

Mark sudah menduga pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak itu akan dipenuhi keharuan, tapi nyatanya? Taeyong malah mendesis tak suka saat mendengar entah apa itu dari ibunya. Mark tak berani bertanya karena ekspresi Taeyong mengeras setelah ia memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Kau suka samgyeopsal 'kan?" Mark hanya mengangguk saat ditanya itu. Sepertinya Taeyong sama sekali tak berminat membuat samgyetang lagi.

xxx

Perjalanan pulang dari supermarket pun menjadi canggung karena Taeyong tak bicara sedikit pun. Mark juga tak berani memulai pembicaraan karena Taeyong selalu menatap ke arah lain saat Mark memandangnya. Mark sangat penasaran tapi juga bingung bagaimana menanyakannya. Apa yang tadi dibicarakan Taeyong dengan ibu mereka?

"Hyung-"

'DUK'

Seseorang menabrak bahu Mark. "Ah, jwesonghamnida..." Mark tak jadi mengajukan pertanyaannya dan malah membungkuk pada seorang ahjussi bermantel lusuh. Mantel di musim panas? Aneh, pikir Mark.

"Kau... Lee Taeyong?" Bukannya balas meminta maaf, ahjussi aneh itu malah menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Mark tercengang. Ahjussi itu mengenal Taeyong?

Tapi lebih dari Mark yang tercengang, Taeyong bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata merah ahjussi aneh bermantel lusuh itu. Matanya membulat, tenggorokannya tercekat, dan dalam sekejap saja dia merasa ciut.

Sebuah senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai tercetak di wajah tak terawat ahjussi itu. "Kau sudah besar rupanya..." sebuah kekeh tak menyenangkan mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Mark bisa merasakan keresahan Taeyong. Meskipun tak terlalu kentara, Taeyong memundurkan langkahnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada plastik belanjaan. Mark semakin yakin Taeyong pun mengenal ahjussi itu meski hubungan mereka tampaknya tak baik.

"Selama mendekam di sana aku terus berpikir... penjara terasa kurang menyenangkan tanpamu. Hahahaha..."

Ahjussi itu menepuk pelan pundak Taeyong sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan dua bersaudara yang masih mematung, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'Penjara? Apa lagi ini? Apa yang tak kuketahui tentangmu, hyung?'

 **TBC**

 **xxx**

 **Drama yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai... *jeng jeng***

 **Setelah ini, apdet cerita ini akan menjadi lelet sekali, karena stok cerita yg sudah diketik sudah habis sodara-sodara... Apalagi kalo respon dan minat readersnya kurang, makin males aja ngetik lagi huhuhu... *cry* #alasan #nyalahinreaders #maapkeun *sungkem ke readers***

 **Thanks untuk semua readers yg menyempatkan baca, follow, fav, dan review. I love you~**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan, "keep reading and give your feedback!"p**


End file.
